Briser la glace
by Alya Andel
Summary: Jack Fost, esprit de l'hiver depuis cent ans. Cent ans de froid, de peine et d'incertitude. Que se passera-t-il s'il rencontre Elsa, la futur reine d'Arendelle aux pouvoirs aussi froid que les siens ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Raté.

Suivant son chemin, Jack Frost volait de pays en pays pour y faire tomber la neige. Filant dans les ruelles de la ville, son bâton libérait derrière lui son pouvoir. Un grand sourie narquois peint sur ses lèvres, le jeune esprit jonglait entre glace et flocons, embêtant les passants qui lançaient des bordées d'injures lorsqu'ils glissaient sur les plaque de verglas. Jack sauta de toits en toits et finit en haut du plus grand édifice de la ville.

-Ah…c'est génial ! fit-il en contemplant les bâtiments gelés qui s'étendaient sous lui.

Une fine couche de gèle et ne neige recouvrait les toits et parfois quelques vitres.

-Eh, vent du nord ! lança-t-il. On continu ?

Une forte bourrasque le fit découler à toute vitesse et le propulsa sur la route d'un autre royaume à mettre sous la neige, l'hiver touchant à sa fin dans celui-là.

Jack regarda le paysage défiler devant ses yeux avec émerveillement, mais ses pensées furent stoppées par le son des cloches d'une église qui sonnaient. Le jeune esprit centenaire les regarda bouger en rythme. Il balaya la nouvelle ville d'un air fatigué. Les toitures étaient pour la plupart d'un vert houx mais d'autres étaient d'un rouge semblable à celui des autres citées.

Il s'éloigna ensuite des cloches qui faisait un vrai boucan ! Il se retrouva dans une rue bondée de personnes qui ne le voyaient pas. Il y avait tellement de monde que Jack rentra dans quelqu'un…ou plutôt il le _traversa_. L'esprit grimaça et s'envola en donnant un coup sec dans le vide avec son bâton pour échapper à la foule du royaume d'Arendelle. Une fois en l'air, il soupira. Il avait fêté ses cent ans d'immortalité il y a quelques mois, cent ans d'invisibilité aux yeux du monde, cent ans d'ignorance et d'amnésie.

Jack chassa ses sombres penser en secouant la tête, inspira un bon coup puis laissa son pouvoir et ses sentiments s'exprimer dans la nuit noire.

Elsa regardait par la fenêtre dans la nuit noire. Les cloches sonnèrent minuit et la jeune femme vit les premiers flocons de l'hiver tomber du ciel. Elle soupira et ferma ses rideaux. La chambre n'étant plus éclairée par la lumière de la lune fut plongée dans l'obscurité.

Elsa se détourna de la fenêtre et chercha son lit à tâtons, puis se glissa sous ses couettes et soupira de nouveau, fixant un plafond qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Elle se laissa peu à peu glisser dans le monde des rêves, le seul endroit où selon elle, elle pouvait être elle-même.

Elsa fut réveillée par la tempête de neige qui se déroulait au dehors. Ce que la jeune femme ignorait c'était que c'était la manifestation de la colère et de la frustration de l'esprit de l'hiver. Elle se redressa dans son lit et jeta un regard agacé à la fenêtre en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Elle repoussa ses draps et se leva, puis elle alluma une bougie et s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle inspira et sortit. Pourquoi sortait-elle cette nuit ? Elle-même l'ignorait. Elle ne s'en était pas échappée depuis la mort de ses parents un an plus tôt. Pourtant elle était là, dans le couloir, ses cheveux détachés tombaient dans une cascade de mèches blondes ondulées sur ses épaules dénudés.

N'ayant pour seul vêtement que sa chemise de nuit et d'une cape très fine, la jeune femme n'avait pourtant pas froid. Elle descendit les escaliers, laissant ses pas la guider. Elle traversa quelques couloirs ornés de tableaux et arriva finalement dans un serre remplit de fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes. Mais une des nombreuses fenêtres de la serre était restée ouverte et la tempête de neige pénétrait avec fureur dans la pièce par cet accès.

Elsa avança d'un pas rapide pour se retrouver juste en dessous du blizzard, puis jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, armée de sa petite bougie. Elle avisa une échelle et s'en saisit. Elle la plaça de manière à être la plus proche possible de la fenêtre. Elle posa ensuite sa bougie sur le sol et mit un pied sur le premier échelon. Mais le vent soufflait fort et l'échelle tanguait dangereusement, rendant impossible l'ascension sans un risque de se briser un membre si on tombait. Elsa hésita.

-Elsa ? fit une voix derrière la jeune femme.

Anna ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, l'esprit toujours hanté par la mort de ses parents. Bien qu'un an soit maintenant passé, elle y pensait avec autant d'horreur que lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Elle se torturait l'esprit lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un passer devant sa porte. Elle s'était levée en silence et avait fait de même en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Elle avait jeté un regard en bas des escaliers pour voir qui était-ce. Quelle avait été sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait reconnu les mèches blondes de sa sœur qui avait disparu dans un couloir, une bougie entre ses mains éternellement gantées. Anna s'était dépêchée de la suivre, mais l'avait perdue de vue durant quelques minutes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait remarqué la porte ouverte de la serre qu'elle avait retrouvé sa sœur qui s'apprêtait à grimper sur une échelle à l'équilibre instable. Anna ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, mais le nom de sa sœur avait franchi ses lèvre avant qu'elle n'ait pu réfléchir.

-Elsa?

La blonde fit volte-face, le regard froid, mais elle se radoucit un peu lorsqu'elle reconnue sa petite sœur. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gênée et pour le cacher, elle adopta presque inconsciemment une expression froide. Les rousse eu un mouvement de recul en voyant cela mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle vit l'éclat de regret qui traversa les yeux bleu d'Elsa.

-Que fais-tu ? interrogea Anna.

Elsa leva la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui frissonnait devant l'assaut du blizzard. Anna suivit son regard et comprit.

-Tu veux que je tienne l'échelle ou que je grimpe ? demanda-t-elle sans détour.

Elsa la regarda, étonnée, puis observa l'échelle qui se balançait dangereusement sous l'assaut impitoyable du vent.

-Je monte, tu tiens ! répondit-elle tandis qu'Anna lui souriait franchement, toute contente que sa sœur accepte son aide.

La blonde s'écarta légèrement pour la laisser tenir l'échelle qui s'immobilisa après quelques instants de balancement. Elsa commença à monter prudemment, échelon après échelon. Anna la regardait faire, et se crispa d'un coup lorsqu'une bourrasque plus forte que les autres les frappa elle et sa sœur. L'échelle se pencha dangereusement malgré les efforts d'Anna pour la maintenir immobile. Elsa poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle se sentit glisser, elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber. Puis une fois le danger passé, elle reprit sa progression, de manière encore plus prudente.

Anna était frigorifiée. Elle leva les yeux vers sa sœur et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elsa n'avait même pas la chair de poule malgré le froid évident. Puis Elsa atteignit la fenêtre et la ferma d'un coup sec de ses mains gantées et Anna soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle ne senti plus le vent lui fouetter la peau.

Elsa descendit rapidement et se retrouva devant sa sœur, un silence embarrassé s'installa entre elles.

-Eh bien, dit Elsa pour briser la glace, il se fait tard. On devrait peut être allé se coucher ?

-Oui…c'est vrai, répondit Anna d'une voix déçue.

Elsa se maudit intérieurement. Elle qui voulait s'excuser depuis toujours de la laisser toute seule. Maintenant qu'elle le pouvait, elle ne le faisait pas.

Anna se retourna et s'apprêta à s'en aller, la mine triste.

-Attend ! s'exclama Elsa sans réfléchir.

Anna se retourna instantanément, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

-J…Je voulais…, commença Elsa maladroite.

-Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille s'assoir ? l'interrompit timidement Anna.

La futur reine acquiesça en silence et suivit sa sœur. Elles s'assirent autour d'une table dans la serre, se faisant face.

-Je voulais m'excuser, dit finalement Elsa.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, tu sais…

-Si ça l'est ! Coupa Elsa. Je…tu viens me voir et moi je te renvoie à chaque fois ! Alors ne dis pas que tout va bien !

-Tu as raison, répondit Anna. Cependant, là c'est toi qui m'as retenue et on est toutes les deux réuni !

Anna sourit et Elsa lui répondit de la même manière.

-J'aimerais tellement que soit toujours ainsi… dit rêveusement Anna.

-Moi aussi…mais c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi ?! S'exclama Anna.

-C'est impossible c'est tout ! répondit la blonde en haussant légèrement la voix.

En dessous de la table, Elsa se tordait es mains avec culpabilité mais Anna ne le voyait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était le visage et les yeux impassibles de sa sœur qui la repoussaient une fois de plus.

-A quoi cela sert-il de t'excuser si c'est pour me rejeter une fois de plus ensuite ? dit amèrement Anna.

La remarque de sa sœur s'enfonça dans le cœur d'Elsa comme un couteau. Et la jeune femme eut toutes les peines du monde à cacher sa peine et sa souffrance tandis qu'Anna se levait et partait rapidement.

Le cœur lourd, Elsa se leva aussi après quelques instants. Son regard se posa sur les accoudoirs de son siège qu'elle avait serrés jusqu'à en avoir mal aux doigts. Une fine pellicule de neige les recouvrait là où elle avait posé ses mains. La peur remplaça instantanément la tristesse dans son cœur et sur son visage se peignait ses émotions.

La jeune femme rejeta d'un coup le siège et partie en courant vers sa chambre, abandonnant sa bougie sur la table. Les mains plaquées sur sa poitrine, elle traversa les couloirs à toute vitesse. Et au moment où elle arrivait en haut des escaliers, elle se prit les pieds dans sa chemise de nuit et tomba de tout son long sur le sol, sa cheville se tordant sur le coup.

Elle n'avait pas dut être très discrète en tombant, car presque tout de suite, la porte de la chambre de sa sœur s'ouvrit et Anna en sortit. Elle vit Elsa qui se massait douloureusement la cheville et voulut accourir pour l'aider, mais Elsa l'arrêta dans son élan.

-Non ! lança-t-elle.

Anna se figea en entendant le ton de sa sœur. Froid, sans émotion, autant dire glacial. Elsa se releva le plus rapidement qu'elle put et se dirigea en boitant vers sa propre chambre. Elle passa à côté d'Anna sans lui accorder un regard.

Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte, Elsa laissa libre court à ses émotions et la glace se propagea à vitesse grand V dans la pièce. Elle resta immobile, la main contre la porte, la glace traversant son gant, le regard fixé sur la poigné de la porte.

Ses larmes gelaient avant de se briser sur le sol. Elle regrettait, elle se détestait, se haïssait pour sa faiblesse envers ses pouvoirs, pour son attitude envers sa sœur.

Cette dernière était d'ailleurs dans la même position qu'elle. Une main sur la porte, le regard fixant la poigné. Elle avait suivi sa sœur avant d'être interrompu par cette porte. Elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait dit à Elsa. Elle se souvenait de son regard, malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, lorsqu'elle l'avait entendue. Blessé, brisé, douleur, chagrin, regret. Tous ces sentiments mêlés à une colère indescriptible. Mais Anna n'avait pas eu l'impression que cette colère soit dirigée vers elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'espace d'un instant, elle avait pensée qu'Elsa se haïssait. Mais pourquoi se haïr ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle pense comme ça ?

Anna soupira et se détacha de la porte pour retourner se coucher bien qu'elle doutait de parvenir à dormir après ce qui c'était passé. Elsa fit de même.

t ..


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

Jack avait ruminé ses pensées toute la nuit, laissant libre court à sa colère, ignorant les injures que lançaient des personnes contre cette tempête de neige qui avait durée toute la nuit.

Il regarda le soleil se lever et illuminer la mer qui avait résisté à l'assaut de la glace. Puis petit à petit, les habitants d'Arendelle commencèrent à s'agiter dans les rues enneigées. L'esprit regarda les commerçants ouvrir leurs boutiques pour les matinaux qui attendaient depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes devant leurs portes.

Durant la nuit, la tempête avait connue plusieurs phases : doux flocons qui tombaient lentement du ciel, agitations et début de tempête, tempête, blizzard et puis plus rien. A ce moment, Jack Frost avait laissé tomber sa colère ennuyante, et à présent il était à la recherche d'un peu de divertissement. Qui sait ? Si cette ville lui plaisait, il pourrait peut-être y élire domicile ? Il savait que l'hiver ici durait environ sept à huit mois, une bonne chose pour quelqu'un qui ne supportait pas bien la chaleur !

Tout en volant, il balaya la ville du regard et son attention fut retenue pas un groupe d'enfant qui semblaient bien s'amuser…sauf un, la victime. Jack atterrit sur un balcon pour savoir ce qui se passait. Ils étaient cinq contre un terrifié.

-Alors Jamie ? Tu l'a notre argent ? fit le plus gros de la bande qui était sans nul doute e chef.

-Non…

-Quoi ? Parle plus fort j'ai rien entendue mauviette !

Jack fronça les sourcils contrarié.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent et même si j'en avais je vous ne le donnerais pas ! répondit courageusement le gamin d'une voix mal assurée.

Jack admira le courage du garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans face à ses bourreaux. D'ailleurs le gros-plein-de-soupe ne sembla pas apprécier la réponse de Jamie car il s'avança près à frapper. Jamie recula le plus possible avant de se retrouver plaqué contre le mur par le chef.

Il chercha un instant de l'aide du regard mais personne n'était là : il était encore trop tôt pour que tout le monde sorte de chez soi.

Au moment où Jamie cru que sa dernière heure allait sonner, le gros-plein-de-soupe se prit une boule de neige en plein sur la tête ce qui fit rire Jamie malgré lui. L'auteur de cette farce n'était autre que Jack qui s'esclaffait dans son coin en voyant la tête du chef recouverte de neige.

-Qui a fait ça ! hurla-t-il.

Les membres de sa bande secouèrent tous la tête négativement ce qui fit enrager le chef qui se retourna contre sa bande, oubliant pendant un bref instant Jamie qui en profita.

Le gamin se faufila et parvint à quitter le cercle dans lequel il était et se mit à courir, ignorant que son ange gardien, qui était Jack Frost, le suivait de près. Le groupe ayant remarqué sa fuite se lança à sa poursuite.

-Oh, oh ! On a de la compagnie ! dit Jack en riant. T'inquiète, je m'occupe de tout, ajouta-t-il.

A ce moment, il créa un chemin de glace juste sous les pieds de Jamie qui glissa en poussant un cri de surprise. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter comme il le croyait, il continua sa glissa et rentra dans des luges qui dépassaient d'un magasin. Le jeune garçon poussa un cri de terreur en voyant qu'il ne contrôlait pas la luge sur laquelle il se trouvait.

Il bouscula des passant et leur criant des excuses inutiles, Jack riant à gorge déployée au-dessus de lui. Ils avaient semés la bande de garnements mais Jack s'amusait beaucoup trop pour en rester là ! Il fit faire tout un parcoure à Jamie à travers les rues et cette longue glisse se termina par un spectaculaire vol plané du garçon qui crut se sentir voler.

Jack poussa un cri de victoire lorsque le gamin ressortit du tas de neige dans lequel il avait terminé sa course. Jamie se massa les épaules puis se figea et finalement sourit de toutes ses dents. Enfin presque toutes, l'une d'elle venait de tomber.

-Cool ! dit le jeune garçon. La fée des dents va passer ce soir !

Jack perdit son sourire lorsqu'il constata que Jamie avait complètement oublié la balade à luge qu'il venait de faire. Le jeune esprit s'appuya sur son bâton et donna un coup de pied rageur dans le tas de neige puis il s'envola à nouveau, en colère contre la fée des dents bien qu'il sache parfaitement que ce n'était pas sa faute si la dent de Jamie était tombée.

Il survola la ville et se mit en équilibre sur une ligne de linge qui gela du fait de sa présence. Il avisa alors le palais et haussa un sourcil. Toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées et les portes aussi.

Il prit une impulsion et en une minute se retrouva à tourner autour du château pour trouver un accès vers l'intérieur. Il repéra une fenêtre ouverte d'où apparaissait une tête rousse qui regardait la cour intérieure d'un air lasse. Jack s'en approcha et l'entendit parler toute seule.

-Je suis désolée, je me suis emballée et je voulais que tu sache que je regrette ce que je t'ai dit hier soir pendant la tempête.

La jeune fille soupira de plus belle et Jack s'approcha un peu plus près pour essayer de comprendre.

-En même temps, elle est gonflée ! Elle me dit qu'elle regrette son attitude et ensuite et m'envoie balader !

Anna soupira encore une fois. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas gâchée toutes ses chances de se réconcilier un jour avec sa sœur.

Jack quant à lui, pensait avoir en gros saisi le problème : la rousse c'était disputée avec sa sœur avec qui elle n'était apparemment déjà pas en très bon terme et elle voulait régler tout ça la nuit dernière mais ça avait dérapé et maintenant c'était encore pire qu'avant. Le jeune esprit sourit, il avait pris sa décision, il allait aider la rousse !

A ce moment, Anna se détacha de la fenêtre et commença à la fermer. Jack, surpris par ce changement soudain, se retrouva dehors avec une fenêtre fermée devant lui. Il grommela un juron et s'envola à la recherche d'une autre entrée.

Il fit le tour du palais, mais rien. Il grogna, frustré, et refit un autre tour. Mais le palais refusait de le laisser entrer. L'esprit s'approcha alors le plus près possible des vitres pour voir ce qui se passait, et quand il posa ses mains sur une des vitres il eut la surprise de la trouver entre-ouverte. Il l'ouvrit doucement et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce et fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il la trouva complètement gelée !

Il s'avança un peu plus dans ce qui semblait être une chambre. Il tourna sur lui-même et aperçut un lit, il s'en approcha et se mit au-dessus de lui. Une jeune femme dormait dedans, les traits tirés et les joues marquées par le passage de larmes. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés cachaient l'autre partie de son visage, mais malgré cela Jack eu le souffle coupé. Il la trouvait comment dire…plus que séduisante…il la trouvait belle. Il la fixait depuis plusieurs minutes, non pas parce qu'il était un voyeur ou autre chose mais parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas arrêter de la regarder.

Elle remua un peu, le faisant sortir de ses pensées, et elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle écarquilla totalement.

Elsa dormait depuis seulement deux ou trois heures lorsqu'elle se réveilla, son horloge interne lui indiquant qu'il était largement l'heure de se réveiller. Elle ouvrit ses yeux fatigués mais les écarquillas lorsqu'elle eut la surprise de voir des yeux d'un bleu magnifique qui la fixaient.

Elle se redressa dans coup et son front heurta durement celui de l'esprit qui la regarda en se massant le front, tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Elsa pensait qu'il allait s'excuser et sortir précipitamment de la pièce mais non, la seule chose que fit le garçon qui se trouvait devant elle fut de rester immobile et de lui demander :

-Vous me voyez ?

Elsa manifesta sa surprise par un froncement de sourcils étonné.

-Bien sûr que oui ! répondit-elle quand même.

L'autre semblait à la fois interdit et très heureux de cette banale réponse de sa part.

-Vous pourriez sortir de ma chambre ? dit-elle d'une voix agacée.

Il sembla enfin revenir sur terre.

-Oh…euh…oui, pardon.

Et là, il fit quelque chose qu'Elsa n'aurait jamais imaginée, au lieu d'aller vers la porte, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et sauta. Elsa se leva instantanément et courut à la fenêtre, certaine de voir son corps étendu en bas. Mais encore une fois elle se trompa. Il était là, il _volait_. La jeune femme le regarda bouche-bée. Comment faisait-il cela ?

-Rentré ! Quelqu'un va voir voire ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je ne pense pas non, répondit-il à la grande surprise de la blonde.

Décidément, il était vraiment bizarre.

-Rentré quand même !

-Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez ! fit-il avec un sourie narquois.

Elsa fronça les sourcils, rentra, ferma la fenêtre et les rideaux, puis réapparue quelques minutes plus tard à la même place. Elle s'était changée. Lui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, assis sur son bâton, il flottait dans les airs, personne dans la cour ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Il leva un sourcil d'un air moqueur lorsqu'elle rouvrit la fenêtre mais elle l'ignora et lui fit signe d'entrer.

Jack vit qu'il n'y avait plis de glace dans la chambre et que malgré cela, la pièce gardait une couleur bleu glacée.

-Jack Frost, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Elsa, répondit-elle en la lui serrant.

-Vous devez être quelqu'un d'importante pour vivre dans un château.

-Et vous devez être quelqu'un de très bizarre pour savoir voler.

Jack sourit devant le changement d'émotions chez la jeune femme. Au début elle était complètement paumée de le voir voler et maintenant elle en parlait avec un certain détachement. Il remarqua qu'elle avait su détourner la question pour ne pas avoir à y répondre. Que craignait-elle ?

-Très bizarre, répéta-t-il toujours en souriant.

Elle lui jeta un regard agacé.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je suis Jack Frost l'esprit de l'hiver.

Elsa qui était jusqu'ici resté suffisamment calme, sembla déconcertée par la réponse de l'esprit. Après un moment de réflexion elle dit :

-Si vous êtes un esprit, pourquoi je vous vois ?

-Pour voir les esprits il faut croire en eux, répondit simplement Jack.

-Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous…

-Il a du se passer quelque chose pour que vous croyez même inconsciemment en moi…

Elsa se crispa en entendant ça. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que ses pouvoirs l'ai obligés à croire en un esprit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Déjà qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les contrôler, si maintenant ils contrôlaient aussi son esprit, ça n'irait pas du tout.

-…ou alors vous avez la possibilité de voir les esprits sans croire en eux.

Elsa soupira de soulagement. Elle avait eu peur, pendant un bref instant heureusement.

-J'ai déjà vu ça chez quelqu'un il y a environ vingt ans. Elle me voyait alors qu'elle ne savait pas qui j'étais. Mais elle était âgée et elle est morte.

-Mais quel âge avez-vous ?

Jack rigola en entendant la question de la jeune femme qui fronça une fois de plus les sourcils en le regardant.

-Vous pouvez arrêter le vouvoiement vous savez ! expliqua-t-il. C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude moi ! Oh ! Et je viens de fêter mes cents ans il y a quelques mois.

-Cent ans ?! fit Elsa abasourdie. Vous…euh…tu as cent ans ?

-Ben oui.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Tu n'es pas vi…enfin, tu ne les fais pas quoi !

Cette fois ci Jack explosa de rire devant l'embarras de la jeune femme. Il se tenait le ventre tellement il riait, et elle essayait encore de se faire à l'idée que cet homme à l'attitude de gamin pouvait avoir cent ans.

-Alors, fit Jack en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. Plus précisément, je suis l'esprit de l'hiver et de l'amusement !

-Ah, je comprends mieux !

-Quoi ?

-Ben ton comportement de gamin ! répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Jack parut étonné. Elle qui paraissait si sérieuse avec sa tenue strict et sa coiffure tout aussi semblable. Jack fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il se mit à repenser qu'elle était belle.

De son côté, Elsa détailla l'esprit du regard. Il portait un pull bleu sur lequel s'étendaient du givre au niveau des épaules et des avant-bras, il était pied nus et portait un pantalon marron qui semblait en assez mauvais état vu les bandes de cuirs qui le rapiéçait tant bien que mal. Il avait aussi un étrange bâton recourbé qu'il ne lâchait pas. Mais ce qui intriguait le plus la jeune femme, c'était ses cheveux blanc, coiffés comme une tempête de neige. Elsa sourit en pensant que la comparaison était bien trouvée.

Jack releva soudainement la tête et croisa le regard bleu azur d'Elsa et elle croisa le sien, plus foncé, mais tout aussi beau, parsemé de bleu aussi différents les uns que les autres. Ils se fixèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes.

-Votre altesse ?

Cette voix coupa cour à cette étrange situation. Elsa jeta un coup d'œil à Jack.

-Il ne peut pas me voir, fit-il dans un haussement d'épaule qui lui ressemblait plus que l'attitude qu'il avait eu quelques instants plus tôt.

-Entrez, répondit Elsa.

Jack se figea et regarda la jeune femme qui parlait avec l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Votre altesse ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Révélations

Jack était sorti juste après avoir compris qui était Elsa. Votre altesse. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle avait évité sa question. Il l'aurait surement traité différemment s'il avait su…

Le jeune esprit était perché sur le toit du château, laissant ses pensées dériver au fil du temps qui passait. En milieu d'après-midi, il commença à s'ennuyer, il se redressa et regarda la cour du château où passait quelque fois un ou deux domestiques qui ne faisaient pas grand-chose.

Jack se leva, ou plutôt s'envola, et parcouru les couloirs du château en observant les tableaux qui ornaient les murs. Autant dire qu'il s'ennuyait ferme ! Un tableau recouvert d'un voile noir était seul dans une pièce qui semblait ne pas recevoir beaucoup de visite, ou du moins encore moins que les autres salles du château.

Il écarta le rideau qui dévoila un homme et une femme couronnés. « _Surement le roi et la reine _» pensa Jack. Il trouva d'ailleurs un air de ressemblance entre la femme et Elsa. Intrigué, il enleva complètement le voile et regarda mieux.

A ce moment, la fille rousse de ce matin entra dans la pièce et eu la surprise de voir le tableau découvert. Jack s'écarta précipitamment lorsqu'elle s'approcha.

-Qui l'a enlevé ? murmura-t-elle.

Jack se frotta la tête, elle ne pouvait pas le voir et donc il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qui l'avait fait ni lui demander qui était ces personnes.

-Elsa ?

Jack leva les yeux vers la fille rousse.

-Non, elle ne vient jamais ici, se corrigea elle-même Anna. N'empêche que je me demande pourquoi elle ne vent jamais vous voir, maman, papa… On est sœur pourtant…

Jack la regarda mieux. Elle ressemblait effectivement un peu à l'homme du tableau. Mais alors, c'était Elsa sa sœur ?! Cette fille rousse était donc aussi une princesse ! Il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'un autre domestique vint frapper à la porte de la salle.

-Votre altesse ? Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuse mais votre professeur d'histoire commence à s'impatienter…

Anna soupira pour au moins la centième fois de la journée. Elle ne pouvait être tranquille cinq minutes ? Puis elle sortit de la salle en maugréant. Jack la regarda partir, puis reporta son attention sur le tableau, il l'observa encore quelques minutes et remit le rideau à la même place que lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Il retourna dans la chambre d'Elsa et l'y attendit, résolu à obtenir un peu plus d'informations sur elle et sa sœur. Il s'allongea sur le lit puis ferma les yeux.

-Eh bien ! fit une voix qui réveilla Jack en sursaut. Il y a qui ne s'embête pas !

L'esprit regard autour de lui et reconnu la chambre de la princesse. Il avait dû s'endormir…

-On dort encore ? poursuivit Elsa.

C'est là qu'il la remarqua. Il se leva d'un bond et manqua de tomber, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

-Vous me devez quelques explications non ? dit-il.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Ben de vous…

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi… ? Mais parce que lorsque l'on rencontre quelqu'un la moindre des choses c'est de lui dire qui on est !

-Vous ne m'avez rien demandé !

-Si mais vous avez détournée la question !

-Et puis vous n'avez pas insisté !

-Puisque vous ne disiez rien je pensais que ce n'était pas la peine !

-Et bien vous vous êtes trompé !

-Quoi ? Je…je vous ai raconté ma vie, je vous ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas me voir si on ne croyait pas en moi parce que j'étais un esprit ! Et vous ne pouviez même pas me dire que vous étiez une princesse ? Que vous aviez une sœur ? Que vous étiez orpheline ?

-…et qu'est-ce que cela aurait-il changé ? demanda finalement Elsa après un long silence.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs depuis que Jack avait fait allusion à sa sœur et à ses parents. Le jeune esprit sembla déconcerté par la question qui ne concordait pas avec l'attitude de la jeune femme qui lui sourit d'un air lasse.

-Pourriez-vous me laisser seule ? J'ai eu une dure journée et j'aimerais me reposer.

Jack ne dit rien mais sortit tout de même, contrarié.

Le lendemain, dès lors que les rayons du soleil commencèrent à éclairer le monde, Jack attendait patiemment devant la fenêtre de la chambre d'Elsa. Toute colère s'était évaporée durant la nuit. Il était comme ça, il ne 'attardai pas sur ce genre de détails et vivait sa vie comme il l'entendait.

Une heure passa et l'esprit de l'hiver n'avait pas bougé, bien que l'ennuie commençait à chatouiller sa résolution. Ses doigts pianotaient sur son bâton avec agacement, à croire qu'elle faisait exprès de le laisser dehors ! Jack réfléchit, ce n'était pas son genre.

Elsa se réveilla de bonne heure. La jeune femme s'étira dans son lit puis en sortit, les yeux encore endormis. Elle se demanda si l'esprit était toujours dehors, elle savait qu'il était resté devant sa fenêtre au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

La veille, elle avait réussi à échapper à ses questions une fois de plus mais elle se doutait bien qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille sans avoir quelques réponses.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par trois coups toqués contre la porte.

-Elsa ?

La jeune femme se crispa. Sa sœur. Elle voulait probablement parlé de ce qui s'était passé dans la serre. Elsa se sentait toujours coupable de son refus de renouer les liens mais gardait aussi une certaine rancœur envers Anna qui n'avait pas mâchée ses mots !

-Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit dans la serre l'autre jour…

Elsa ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle choisit la fuite, comme toujours. Elle ne dit rien, attendant qu sa sœur s'en aille. Mais elle ne resta pas sans rien faire pour autant. Elle se changea, se coiffa, se maquilla et finalement se dirigea vers la porte pour voir si Anna était partie.

Elle cola son oreille contre la porte et elle entendit un souffle régulier derrière. Elle soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi têtue ? Elsa commençait à croire que c'était de famille…

Puis on soupira devant la porte et des pas s'éloignèrent.

Elsa se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec. Elle sursauta en voyant un visage qui la fixait de très près à travers la vitre.

- Ah ben ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Vous vous rendez compte du temps que vous mettez à vous lever ? J'aurais pu faire au moins trois fois le tour du monde pendant que vous faisiez la grâce matinée ! La ponctualité ce n'est pas censé être une qualité essentielle chez les membres de la famille royale…

Elsa le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que disait le jeune esprit. Elle esquissa un sourire en le voyant s'exciter tout seul dans son coin. La jeune femme décida d'abrégé cette étrange scène en ouvrant la fenêtre.

-…et puis je suis un esprit, alors il faut me respec…

Il s'interrompit en la voyant ouvrir la fenêtre. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la blonde l'arrêta d'un geste puis fit de même pour l'inviter à entrer. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard tandis que le jeune esprit pénétrait dans la chambre.

-Alors, vous vous êtes décidée à répondre à mes questions ? fit-il.

-Posez-les.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

« _Super, une question générale _» pensa Elsa agacée.

-Je suis Elsa, princesse héritière au trône d'Arendelle. J'ai une sœur, Anna, mes parents sont décédés l'année dernière lors d'une tempête en mer. Mon père était l'héritier d'Arendelle et ma mère venait d'un autre pays. Je crois que j'ai une cousine mais je ne suis pas sûr. Ce serait la princesse de Corona…

-Pourquoi vous rejeter votre sœur ? demanda Jack après un instant de réflexion.

Elsa se crispa et serra les mains au point de se faire mal.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, articula-t-elle.

Jack haussa un sourcil et eu un sourire narquois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, fit Elsa d'une voix glaciale.

Jack ne remarqua pas le ton de la princesse.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse ça. Vous avez la chance d'avoir une sœur, une famille, et vous l'ignorée. Vous savez le mal que vous lui faites au moins ? Elle ne désire que votre soutien, votre compassion, votre attention, mais vous ne lui donnez que froideur et un sentiment d'abandon. Et vous ça ne vo…

-Ça suffit !

Elsa fixait le sol avec colère et peur, ses mains tremblaient sous le coup de l'émotion. La jeune femme tentait tant bien que mal de se contrôler, de ne pas révéler son secret à la première personne qui lui posait des questions et qui touchait un point sensible.

Jack se tut et l'observa. Elle tremblait…de rage ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça depuis les deux jours qu'il la connaissait. Elle qui semblait si froide…perdait ses moyens à la première occasion ! Le jeune esprit était embarrassé, ce n'était pas une très grande réussite, sa première vrai discussion avec une personne. Il ne savait plus quoi dire et lâcha un bref :

-Désolé…

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Ça va ?

Toujours rien.

Ils restèrent là en silence, les minutes défilantes, l'un embarrassé par sa maladresse, l'autre apeurée de perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

Toc, toc, toc. Trois coups à la porte leurs firent relever la tête.

-Elsa ? fit Anna.

La blonde et l'argenté échangèrent un regard.

-J…je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas venir discuter calmement dans la serre… ? demanda Anna hésitante.

La gorge d'Elsa se sera tandis qu'elle sentait le regard brûlant de Jack sur elle. Elle lui jeta un œil, il fit de même. Le visage de l'esprit était aussi impénétrable que le sien d'ordinaire. Mais elle était en panique total, elle était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle et l'arrivée de sa sœur la chamboulait encore plus.

-S'il te plait… Je…j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler, mais pas comme la dernière fois.

Les yeux d'Elsa s'assombrirent.

-Je voudrais te parler comme on le faisait quand on était petites…

Elsa ferma les yeux, certaine que si cette situation durait, elle allait tout ficher en l'air. En tout cas, encore plus que maintenant. Elle revoyait la scène dans sa tête, le jour où elle avait blessé sa sœur, le jour où tout avait basculé. Alors elle prononça ces trois mots qu'elle lui disait depuis neuf ans.

- Va-t'en Anna, souffla-t-elle.

Et sans le vouloir, tandis qu'Anna partait, elle laissa échapper une unique larme. Celle-ci roula le long de sa joue, se cristallisa puis se brisa sur le sol en une multitude des flocons miniatures.

Jack qui l'avait observé tout au long de leur « conversation » écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Elsa le regarda en biais et soupira. Il savait, il avait compris. Elle avait fait une grave erreur en voulant se lier avec quelqu'un, et voilà qu'il savait qu'elle était un monstre. Un monstre au cœur de glace et aux manières froides. Elle cachait son secret à sa sœur depuis neuf ans et lui en deux petites journées il savait.

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant qu'il s'en aille pour pleurer toutes les larmes que son corps de glace pourrait faire couler.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Sentiments

Il faisait nuit, un épais brouillard couvrait la forêt. Pas une âme vivante à l'horizon si ce n'était des corbeaux qui tournait en rond dans le ciel. Puis une silhouette se dessina dans la pénombre. C'était un homme. Son teint était gris comme ses cheveux d'ailleurs, il portait une sorte de robe noire. Un étalon de poussière noire aux yeux jaunes le suivait de près. Le cheval s'agita soudain et l'homme posa sa main de cendre sur lui et murmura avec un sourire sadique :

-Patience, patience. L'heure approche.

Elsa patientait depuis plusieurs minutes tandis que Jack la fixait avec la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Elle allait bientôt craquer et pleurer, à ce moment ses pouvoirs éclateraient telle une bombe et recouvreraient la pièce de glace et de neige.

Le jeune esprit se leva soudain et elle détourna les yeux. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la chambre et la blonde releva légèrement la tête, prête à aller se jeter sur son lit lorsque deux bras entourèrent sa tête.

Elle se retrouva plaquée contre un torse bleu et elle écarquilla les yeux. La jeune femme était tellement étonnée par ce geste de la part de l'esprit de l'hiver qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger et même si elle aurait pu, elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

Elle ferma les paupières et laissa libre court à sa peine. Ses pouvoirs ne perdirent pas une seule seconde pour se manifester.

Jack posa son menton sur la tête de la princesse qui était secouée par des sanglots. Elle s'accrochait à son pull comme si sa vie en dépendait, et il chassa les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit en la sentant se blottir un peu plus dans ses bras.

Depuis combien de temps supportait-elle de s'isoler comme ça ? Depuis combien de temps elle se cachait, elle mentait, elle souffrait ? Mais pourquoi souffrir à cause d'un don qui pouvait faire la joie ? Jack sera les dents, en colère contre la jeune femme. Quelle idiote.

Ils restèrent ainsi, perdant la notion du temps, et petit à petit, elle se calma et la glace se fit plus rare dans la pièce, jusqu'à disparaitre.

Elsa qui était de nouveau sereine, du moins en apparence, était légèrement gênée par la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec l'esprit de l'hiver.

Il tenait toujours sa tête entre ses bras et ils étaient assis par terre, collés l'un à l'autre. Elle se racla la gorge pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait la lâcher. Jack ne réagit pas. Elle l'appela par son prénom. Toujours rien. Alors elle se dégagea d'un coup et il tomba par terre, tête la première.

Il s'était endormi, mais la chute semblait l'avoir un peu réveillé. Elsa le regarda avec stupeur puis fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Il sembla enfin revenir sur terre et la regarda bouche-bée. Elle qui était effondré à peine une heure plus tôt, à présent elle riait tellement que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Le rire de la jeune femme fut contagieux et il se mit lui aussi à rire même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle allait mieux, et cela lui procurait une étrange chaleur dans la poitrine, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, riant de bon cœur avec son amie. Car oui, à présent ils étaient amis et unis par un secret lourd à porter.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée chacun de leur côté, elle s'occupa de la gestion du royaume et lui, eh bien, il s'occupa comme il put ! Cependant, ils gardèrent tous ce temps, presque inconsciemment, une partie de leur attention portée sur l'autre.

Le soir venu, Elsa était épuisée. Toute la journée, elle avait dû faire attention à ses émotions et en même temps éviter sa sœur qui semblait toujours se trouver au même endroit qu'elle.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en fermant les yeux avec un soupir de soulagement.

-On est fatiguée princesse ? fit une voix.

La jeune femme ne rouvrit même pas les yeux et se contenta de répondre :

-Que voulez-vous, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir s'amuser tout le temps !

Jack ricana.

-Vous voulez allez faire un tour ? proposa-t-il.

Elsa se releva d'un bond et l'aperçu perché sur sa commode en train de jouer avec un miroir.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Alors vous voulez ?

-Pas spécialement… Et puis comment voulez-vous que je sorte ! Les portes sont fermées !

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on sortirait par la porte ! déclara Jack d'un air espiègle.

Elsa comprit.

-Non. Non, hors de question !

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur ?

-Ce n'est pas ça ! Je ne peux juste pas sortir ! Imaginez…

-Tutoyez-moi, s'il vous plait, la coupa-t-il.

-…Imagine si mes pouvoirs deviennent incontrôlables ! Je pourrais blesser quelqu'un ! Et puis je ne suis pas sorti depuis au moins neuf ans ! Ce serait catastroAAAAHHHHHH !

Jack, agacé, l'avait saisi par la taille et était à présent perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prêt à sauter.

Elsa s'accrocha à son coup en l'étouffant presque tandis qu'elle lui hurlait de la reposer. Le jeune esprit lui fit son plus beau sourire narquois dont il avait le secret et il se jeta dans le vide.

La jeune femme sera de toutes ses forces le coup de Jack et attendit l'impact de la chute. La peur lui avait fait oublier qu'il pouvait voler.

Une minute passa, et elle finit par ouvrir lentement un œil. La vue lui coupa le souffle. Ils étaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'altitude ce qui leur permettait de voir tout Arendelle et ses alentours couvert d'une neige blanche éclatante.

Les yeux brillants d'émerveillement, Elsa contemplait son royaume sous un angle complètement différent de son habitude. Au palais, les fenêtres étant toutes fermées, elle ne pouvait entrevoir que les quelques maisons qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté du pont.

Jack sourit en voyant sa tête. Elle était comme un enfant qui venait d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël. Emerveillée.

Le souffle de la jeune femme se perdait en une fine buée qui s'échappait dans l'atmosphère glaciale de l'hiver. Elle s'écarta légèrement de l'esprit pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Jack était d'humeur particulièrement joueuse aujourd'hui, et rien que pour taquiner un peu la princesse qu'il portait dans ses bras, il décida de lui faire peur.

Il stoppa d'un seul coup son pourvoir, et ils commencèrent à tomber sous le regard horrifié de la blonde qui le sera de plus belle.

-Jack ! Remonte !

Il éclata de rire devant la tête qu'elle faisait. Ils continuèrent à tomber mais plus lentement. Il desserra son emprise autour de sa taille et l'écarta un peu. Elle agrippa ses mains et ils se retrouvèrent à plat ventre dans l'air, le vent glacé fouettant doucement leurs visages.

Ils touchèrent finalement le sol avec douceur. Ils étaient à l'extérieur de la ville, dans les montagnes.

-Tu es complètement fou ma parole ! Explosa-t-elle lorsqu'il la lâcha enfin.

-Osez me dire que ça ne vous a pas plu ! riposta-t-il en riant.

-Non pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout !

-Ah oui ?

Il la regardait un sourcil levé en guise de provocation. Elle lui jeta un regard mi-furieux, mi-amusé.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ramenée au château ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pour que vous appreniez à vous amuser un peu…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne sais pas m'amuser ? rétorqua-t-elle.

-Votre attitude ?

-Quelle grossièreté !

-Ben quoi ? Vous me posez une question je réponds !

Elsa soupira.

-Et si je vous demande de me reconduire chez moi ?

-Pas avant que vous vous soyez amusée !

-Là, c'est carrément un enlèvement !

Il éclata d'un rire moqueur.

-Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Oh que si ! Si seulement vous voyez votre tête !

-Malheureusement c'est la vôtre que je vois, dit Elsa entre ses dents.

Il s'arrêta brusquement de rire et la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-On découvre le sens de l'humour ? C'est bien on progresse…

-Vous êtes vraiment insupportable vous savez ?

-On me le dit souvent…

Ce fut au tour d'Elsa de le regarder bizarrement.

-Comment ça souvent ? Je croyais être la seule à vous voir.

-C'est vrai, répondit Jack avec un sourire triste qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il reprit vite son petit sourire narquois.

-Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je suis le seul esprit dans ce monde ?

-Il y en a d'autre ? demanda Elsa, sa curiosité piqué.

-Bien sûr ! Ils sont des centaines ! Il y en a pour presque tous les phénomènes que vous dites « naturels » et autres !

-Parle-en moi !

Jack sourit sincèrement. Décidément cette fille savait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

-Alors, je suis l'esprit de l'hiver, mais ça vous le savez déjà, ensuite il y a les autres esprits des saisons, printemps, été et automne. Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés. Il y a aussi l'esprit de l'arc-en-ciel, des nuages, de la pluie. Nous sommes tous choisies par l'homme de la lune.

-L'homme de la lune ? interrogea Elsa surprise.

-On peut le voir comme un dieu ou comme le maître de tous les esprits. C'est lui qui nous donne notre immortalité, mais je ne sais pas les conditions qu'il faut remplir pour devenir in esprit…

-Ah oui ?

-Je ne me souviens de rien d'avant mes cents ans d'immortalités. Je pourrais juste te dire que je suis le plus jeune des esprits !

-Le plus jeune ?! Les autres doivent être vraiment vieux !

-Ça c'est sûr !

-Il n'y a que des esprits qui maîtrisent les éléments ?

Jack rigola un peu.

-Non malheureusement !

Elsa l'interrogea du regard.

-Tu connais le père noël, le lapin de pâques, la fée des dents et le marchand de sable ?

-Ils existent ?! Mais je croyais que ce n'étaient que des contes !

-Oui ils sont réels mais ils ont un avantage par rapport aux autres.

-Lequel ?

-Les enfants croient en eux, répondit Jack avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-Ca veut dire qu'ils les voient…mais que les autres esprits sont eux aussi invisibles ?

-Oui, eux se sont des « légendes », ils s'occupent du bonheur des enfants. Mais su coup ils travaillent à plein temps et ils n'ont aucune liberté ! Ce qui ne m'irait pas du tout !

Elsa resta silencieuse. Tentant de faire le tri entre tous ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Non pas qu'elle ne croyait pas ce que lui disait Jack, mais on lui avait raconté tellement d'histoires…

-Mais tu n'as pas envie de t'occuper de rendre les gens heureux ? déclara-t-elle soudainement.

-Non pas tellement…

-Je ne te crois pas sur ce point.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que sinon, tu n'aurais pas envie de ma voir m'amuser !

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma faute de réponse à donner. Il eut une moue digne d'un enfant de six ans et se mit à faire semblant de bouder. Elsa sourit avec satisfaction, il n'était pas simple de faire taire cet esprit capricieux.

Elle s'éloigna un peu en regardant autour d'elle, observant le paysage d'un blanc immaculé éclairé uniquement par la lumière de la lune qui se montrait dans le ciel dégagé de tous nuages.

Son regard se posa sur ses gants…oserait-elle ? Sans même s'en apercevoir, elle les avait retirées. Ils tombèrent dans la neige avec un petit bruit sourd, le vent caressa ses mains nues. La jeune femme sourit, il ne se passait rien, c'était peut-être la présence de l'esprit qui les empêchaient de se manifester par la peur ?

Elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle sentit une chose froide dans son coup. De la neige. Elle fit volte-face et se prit une seconde boule de neige en pleine tête.

Jack, plié en deux, la regardait enlever la neige de sa figure avec une lueur amusé dans le regard.

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se baissa, prit de la neige et en fit deux boules qu'elle lança sur l'esprit. Mais l'argenté l'attendait et il évita facilement la première, cependant, il n'avait pas prévue l'arrivé de la deuxième qu'il reçut en plein front.

-Pas mal princesse ! déclara Jack avec un sourire espiègle. Mais arriverez-vous à suivre la cadence ?

A ce moment, son bâton projeta trois boules que la blonde reçut avec un grommellement mécontent.

La bataille qui s'en suivit, fut…terrible et les pertes des deux camps furent tout aussi importantes l'une que l'autre. Il finit aussi blanc qu'un bonhomme de neige, et elle n'était pas mieux : ses cheveux s'étaient détachés, sa tresse lui descendait jusqu'en bas du dos et sa frange lui tombait devant les yeux. Elle avait perdu sa cape durant l'affrontement mais ne s'en était pas aperçut, tout comme le fait qu'elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs qui avaient générés de grosse vagues de neiges. Celles-ci avaient données du fil à retordre à Jack qui avait tenté de les éviter et s'il y était parvenu, il s'était pris des boules de neiges en compensation.

Ils finirent allongés sur le sol en souriant de toutes leurs dents. Les deux jeunes gens étaient redevenu de vrais enfant durant la demi-heure qu'avait durée la bataille.

La jeune femme pensa qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée comme ça depuis de nombreuses années. Lui était tout simplement heureux de la voir heureuse.

-Vous voyez que vous savez utiliser vos pouvoirs ! fit-il en la regardant et en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

-Mais je n'ai pas…

Elle écarquilla les yeux, prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle se releva d'un bond et chercha ses gants du regard avant de se mettre à creuser dans la poudreuse qui recouvrait le sol. La jeune femme finit par les sortir, ils étaient tout blancs.

Sans se soucier de ce détail elle les enfila sous le regard perplexe de Jack.

-Je n'aurai pas dû les retirer et me servir de mes pouvoirs, expliqua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Vous ne vous êtes pas amusée ?

-Si bien sûr…mais je ne dois pas les utiliser.

-Et qui a décrété cela ?

-…Mon père.

-Oh…euh…sans vouloir vous offensez je pense que votre père a eu tort.

-Je ne sais pas mais j'ai peur de mes pouvoirs…bien trop souvent ils m'ont dépassés et je n'ai rien pu faire…

Ella baissa les yeux, sa main posée sur son avant-bras. La jeune femme évitait le regard de Jack qui la scrutait, attendant plus d'explications.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il s'avança lentement vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur il posa une main sur sa tête et la sera dans ses bras sous la lumière de la lune, de la même manière que la première fois.

Elsa, surprise, ne bougea pas, savourant ce doux contact et le parfum frai de l'esprit de l'hiver. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle se dégagea rapidement pour mettre fin à son trouble.

Jack la sentit s'éloigner et il la laissa faire bien qu'il soit un peu déçu. Lorsqu'il la serrait dans ses bras, il pouvait sentir les défenses de la jeune femme s'abaisser et révéler la partie fragile de sa personnalité.

Elle alla s'assoir contre un arbre et il l'y rejoint.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur de ton don ? demanda-t-il.

-Je te l'ai dit : je ne le contrôle pas…

-Mais c'est parce que tu en as peur que tu ne les contrôle pas ?

-S'il te plait, on peut parler d'autre chose ? murmura-t-elle.

Jack hocha la tête.

Elsa leva les yeux vers le ciel et observa les étoiles. L'esprit leurs jeta un bref coup d'œil, mais son attention était retenue par la jeune femme. Sous la lumière de la lune ses cheveux brillaient d'un éclat argenté semblable au sien. Elle était belle incroyablement belle, ses cheveux détachés qui lui cachait une partie du visage la rendait encore plus mystérieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà pour lui.

Elsa sentait bien le regard de Jack posé sur elle. Heureusement que ses cheveux la cachait et qu'il faisait nuit ! Sinon il aurait pu voir à quel point elle était rouge. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, c'était comme une sensation de chaleur et de bien-être qu'elle ne connaissait pas…c'était…tellement agréable.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber en douceur sur l'épaule de l'esprit. Elle le vit sursauter lorsqu'elle le toucha, mais il ne bougea plus après. Et petit à petit, elle sentit les cheveux blancs de Jack toucher les siens jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entremêlés.

Le cœur de Jack battait si fort qu'il était quasi certain qu'Elsa pouvait l'entendre, pourtant elle ne broncha pas quand il mit sa tête contre la sienne. Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure une éternité.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Secret

La semaine qui suivit leur balade au clair de lune ne laissa aucun répit à Elsa qui s'effondrait chaque soir dans son lit sous le regard attendrit de Jack. On pourrait dire que ça tombait au bon moment car dès qu'ils se regardaient, le rouge leur montait aux joues et ils ne pouvaient se contempler dans les yeux. Et même s'ils auraient eu plus de temps, ils ne l'auraient pas spécialement passé ensemble.

-Voilà majesté, c'était le dernier traité à signer pour aujourd'hui, déclara respectueusement l'administrateur royale.

-Merci, vous pouvez disposer.

Dès qu'elle fut seule, Elsa se laissa tomber comme une masse dans son siège et soupira bruyamment. Elle était é-pui-sée. Elle se frotta les yeux, et bien que l'après-midi venait à peine de commencer elle n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur son lit et dormir douze heures d'affiler.

Ses yeux fatigués finirent par se poser sur les différents tableaux qui ornaient la salle vide de toute présence autre que la sienne. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un déboula dans la pièce et claqua la porte dans son dos, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

La personne en question s'était autre que sa sœur qui fixait la porte avec angoisse et qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée.

-Anna ? demanda Elsa surprise.

La rousse se retourna d'un bond et soupira de soulagement en la voyant.

-Je me suis enfuie de mon cours, expliqua-t-elle. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester dans cette salle. Mais maintenant, le prof me cherche…

Comme pour souligner ses paroles, un cri retentit :

-Votre altesse ! Où êtes-vous ? Il nous faut absolument terminer cette leçon qui est clé pour votre éducation !

Les deux sœurs entendirent les pas du bonhomme se rapprocher et Elsa aperçut le regard angoissé d'Anna.

-Cache-toi derrière le rideau ! lança-t-elle sans réfléchir. Je vais faire diversion !

Anna ne se posa pas de question et se précipita vers sa cachette improvisée. Juste au moment où elle avait fini de se dissimuler, le professeur en question entra dans la pièce, mais stoppa net sa course lorsqu'il vit Elsa.

Jack s'éclatait à voler sur les différentes bourrasques qu'il rencontrait en chemin, depuis plusieurs jours c'était sa grande passion. Il savait Elsa occupée alors il ne venait la voir que le matin et le soir pour la saluer. Le reste de la journée il s'amusait dans les rues de la ville avec le petit Jamie et ses amis.

La bande qui avait agressée le gamin n'avait pas réapparue et tout allait bien. Mis a par le fait qu'il ne voyait pas souvent « sa princesse » comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Il avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça, elle faisait une tête trop drôle selon lui.

Le vent se calma soudainement et il ne pouvait donc plus s'amuser avec le vent. Il balaya la ville du regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur le palais. Aller ! Il allait juste jeter un œil puis il retournerait s'amuser.

Il vola en direction du château et en à peine trente secondes il y était. Il passa devant les fenêtres pour essayer de repérer Elsa.

Elle était debout dans une pièce à la fenêtre ouverte et quand il s'approcha il entendit :

-Cache-toi derrière le rideau ! Je vais faire diversion !

Il haussa les sourcils, intrigué, et se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elsa lui tournait le dos, et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui parler, un homme entra dans la salle.

-Oh, votre majesté, euh…auriez-vous vu votre sœur par hasard ? demanda-t-il.

-Anna ? Non, pourquoi ?

-Rien de très important…

-Si vous le dites, répondit-elle.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne journée altesse.

Il s'inclina et sortit.

Elsa se retourna en disant :

-C'est bon, tu pe…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Jack sur la fenêtre. L'esprit s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il fut coupé par une autre voix.

-Eh bien ! J'ai eu chaud ! Merci !

Jack vit la sœur d'Elsa…Anna ?...sortir de derrière un rideau avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là-dessous ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Il s'attendait à ce que la blonde réponde pas, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que la rousse se retourne dans a direction et le regarde bouche-bée. Elsa et lui était tout aussi surpris de par le fait qu'elle pouvait le voir.

-Elle me voit… ? fit-il, hésitant.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! lança Anna en guise de réponse.

-Anna tu le vois ? demanda Elsa en se plaçant à coté de Jack, face à sa sœur.

-Ben, oui, mais c'est qui ? Tu le connais ? Comment ça se fait ? Continua Anna perdue par ce qui se passait.

Ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps, chacun essayant de se faire comprendre. Mais ça ne donna qu'un grand brouhaha.

-Stop ! s'écria soudainement Elsa, agacée.

Les deux autres la regardèrent en silence.

-Jack, continua-t-elle. Ne dis plus rien, je lui explique.

-A vos ordres princesse ! Oups, pardon !

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon ! Anna je te présente Jack Frost, Jack voici Anna, bien que je pense que tu la connaisses déjà.

-Un peu ! répondit-il.

-Jack est un esprit, continua Elsa en ignorant la remarque de l'esprit. Plus précisément, il est l'esprit de l'hiver et de l'amusement.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Anna. Mais…c'est n'importe quoi ! Il ne peut pas être…

Jack venait de s'envoler et se tenait à présent à un mètre au-dessus du sol, un petit flocon brillant dans sa main. Il le laissa tomber, Anna le rattrapa et il fondit de suite dans ses mains chaudes.

La rousse leva des yeux agrandis par l'étonnement vers sa sœur, son regard passant d'elle à Jack. Elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie en les regardant se tenir côte à côte.

Elsa lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait sur Jack et Anna l'écouta attentivement, c'était bien la première fois en neuf qu'elle avait une conversation aussi longue !

-Mais alors, pourquoi je peux te voir Jack, alors que je ne croyais pas en toi ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de réflexion.

-Elsa m'avait demandé exactement la même chose ! dit-il en riant. Et je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas !

-Ah, fit Anna légèrement déçue. Mais ton pouvoir…

-Oui ?

-Tu as dit que tu étais l'hiver, mais l'hiver n'est censé être un phénomène naturel ?

-Si mais nous les esprits, on aide la nature…

Elsa les regarda discuter en les écoutants d'une oreille distraite. Elle venait d'entrevoir une hypothèse sur la raison pour laquelle sa sœur et elle pouvait voir cet esprit.

« _Je maîtrise la glace, lui aussi. Il a des pouvoirs, j'ai des pouvoirs. J'ai blessé Anna avec mes pouvoirs, elle a dû en garder une trace. C'est donc grâce à nos pouvoirs qu'on peut se voir, se parler, se toucher…_ » Elle rougit légèrement en repensant à leur balade d'il y a quelques jours.

-Elsa ?

Elle sursauta.

-Ça va ? Tu étais perdue dans tes pensées on dirait, continua Anna avec un sourire.

La blonde détourna le regard. Jack s'en aperçut.

-Excuse-moi une minute, dit-il à Anna en entrainant l'ainé dans un coin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à Elsa.

-Mais rien du tout, se défendit-elle.

-Si, il y a quelque chose.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard exaspérée.

-J'ai compris pourquoi on pouvait te voir Anna et moi, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

-Ah bon ? fit-il surpris.

-Mes pouvoirs, ce sont les même que les tiens.

-Le froid…, comprit-il. Mais et pour Anna, elle n'a pas de pouvoirs.

Le regard d'Elsa s'assombrit.

-C'est ma faute, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Je l'ai blessé par accident lorsqu'on était petite…

Il la regarda, stupéfait.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs ? Tu as peur de faire du mal aux autres ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle hocha la tête.

Jack réfléchit, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas très souvent.

-Mais si c'était un accident, tu n'y es pour rien !

-Mes pouvoirs ne cessent de grandirent d'année en année ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle avait haussé le ton et par la même occasion, attiré l'attention d'Anna. La jeune femme reprit d'un ton plus bas.

-Je ne veux pas courir le risque de la blesser à nouveau.

L'esprit fronça les sourcils, puis sans prévenir, attrapa la main de la blonde et l'entraina vers sa sœur malgré ses protestations. Arrivé devant l'intéressé, il retira le gant d'Elsa, sous le regard horrifié de celle-ci et sous les yeux intrigués de l'autre. Puis il prit la main de la rousse, laissant ainsi son bâton tomber sur le sol, et joignit les deux mains qu'il tenait.

Le contact dura quelques secondes avant qu'Elsa ne retire violemment sa main et ne remette son gant qu'elle avait ramassé. Puis la jeune femme sortit de la pièce d'un pas furieux, ignorant l'air abasourdi de sa sœur.

-On peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer là ?

Jack soupira.

-Il se passe que votre sœur est vraiment têtu.

-Ca, je le savais déjà.

Il sourit. Elles étaient décidément très différentes mais en même temps si semblable dans leur façon de faire…

-Pourquoi était-elle autant en colère ? C'est parce qu'elle m'a touchée après neuf ans sans rien ? demanda-t-elle une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous l'expliquer, répondit l'esprit. Alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Il sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-J'ai des batailles de boule de neige à déclencher ! Termina-t-il avec un sourire espiègle qui le caractérisait. Bonne chance à vous !

Anna le regarda sauter dans le vide et s'envoler au loin. « _Le malade_ » pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête, puis elle se dirigea hors de la pièce. A présent il s'agissait de retrouver sa sœur qui était maître dans l'art de la fuite.

Elle passa d'abord voir dans la chambre de sa sœur, toqua mais n'obtint pas de réponse, elle entrouvrit donc la porte pour être confrontée à une pièce vide. La rousse ressortit et alla dans la serre où sa sœur manquait encore à l'appel, ce qui l'agaça.

Elle continua son exploration du château, jetant des coups d'œil dans les pièces éternellement vides de la présence de la personne qu'elle cherchait.

Alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, Anna aperçut soudain une porte entrebâillée. Elle entra dans la salle et y trouva enfin sa sœur qui contemplait le tableau représentant leurs défunts parents. La rousse referma la porte derrière elle, ne dissimulant pas sa présence.

Elsa entendit approcher les pas de sa sœur, des pas léger, elle semblait virevolter sur le sol. La blonde aurait reconnu ces pas entre mille, ces pas qu'elle avait entendus tellement de fois.

Elle entendit la porte se refermer mais ne bougea pas. Sachant pertinemment ce que voulait sa sœur, ce qu'elle voulait depuis toujours, des réponses.

Elle soupira. Jack l'avait mise au pied du mur en lui faisant serrer la main de sa sœur… Elle avait eu tellement peur de perdre le contrôle à ce moment que son cœur avait sans nul doute raté un battement.

-Elsa ? Euh…je…

-Ils te manquent ? Coupa-t-elle.

Elle sentit Anna se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Pour toujours, répondit la cadette dans un murmure.

-Moi aussi…

Anna inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer.

-Que s'est-il passer ?

-J'ai compris pourquoi on pouvait toutes les deux le voir.

Elsa sentit le regard brûlant de sa sœur se poser sur elle. Elle tordait ses mains gantées, neuf ans de secret allaient être justifiés.

-La glace, dit-elle simplement.

-Comment ça ? fit la rousse sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-La glace, répéta-t-elle. La magie, la neige, le froid. Nous sommes tous les trois atteint.

Elsa ferma les yeux. Elle n'y arrivait pas, les mots ne voulaient pas franchir ses lèvres.

-D'accord, lui c'est un esprit, mais nous, nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de faire le froid ! On ne sait pas faire de la magie.

Elsa ne répondit pas mais se tourna lentement vers sa sœur.

Anna la regarda faire décidément c'était très bizarre tout ça…

-Je…j'ai…

L'ainé se mordit la lèvre. Allait-elle lui pardonner pour lui avoir mentit pendant tout ce temps ?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle voulait lui dire, mais…non elle n'avait aucune excuse

Sa gorge refusant de produire le moindre son, elle retira lentement ses gants sous le regard interrogateur d'Anna.

La blonde mit sa paume parallèle au plafond, et dévoila son secret en y faisant apparaître un bonhomme de neige.

-Tu as des pouvoirs, murmura Anna dans un souffle.

Elsa hocha la tête.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Amoureuse ?

Tandis qu'Elsa dévoilait ses secrets à sa sœur, Jack était partit faire une bataille de boule de neige avec Jamie et ses amis.

Cela fait, il décida d'aller faire une petite balade en montagne.

Il vola entre les sapins recouvert de neige, s'amusant à les secouer pour les débarrassés de cette poudre blanche. Il poussa son exploration plus loin que d'habitude et pénétra dans une partie des montagnes où de la brume s'étendait sur le sol et où des nuages cachaient le soleil, plongeant ainsi le lieu dans l'ombre.

Jack frissonna, bizarre.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, son bâton pointé en avant.

Une silhouette se dessina dans la brume. C'était un homme aux cheveux gris et à la peau tout aussi grisâtre, il était vêtu entièrement de noir.

-Pitch…fit Jack entre ses dents.

Il avait déjà rencontré le croque-mitaine une fois auparavant, et la « discussion » qu'ils avaient eue ne s'était pas passer dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Je suis venu te faire une proposition.

-Laquelle ?

-Je veux me venger de l'homme de la lune et je veux que tu m'aide.

Jack le regarda, surpris.

-Personne ne croit en nous, continua Pitch. Pourquoi ne pas nous allier ?

-Personne ne croit en _toi_, rectifia Jack en pensant aux deux sœurs.

-Ce n'est pas une personne morte qui va changer ton destin qui est d'être ignoré, répondit le croque-mitaine qui lui faisait référence à une vielle dame qui avait cru en Jack Frost avant de mourir.

-Même si je devais passer le reste de mon existence seul, jamais je ne m'allierais à toi Pitch ! s'exclama Jack.

Pitch perdit le petit sourire qu'il abordait jusque-là.

-Dans ce cas, si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu es contre moi, dit-il d'une voix glacial.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que des dizaines de cauchemars sortaient de l'ombre pour se rué sur l'esprit de l'hiver qui eut à peine le temps de s'envoler pour leur échapper de justesse avant qu'ils ne se lancent à sa poursuite.

Jack envoya des dizaines de rayons de glace pour les éliminer, la moitié des projectiles ratèrent leurs cibles mais les cauchemars touchés tombèrent en poussière. Chaque fois qu'il éliminait un cauchemar, un autre prenait sa place. Et plus le temps passait, plus il y en avait et plus Jack avait du mal à se battre.

A ce moment, Pitch s'éleva dans le ciel sur une montagne de poussière noire qu'il envoya vers le jeune esprit. Jack eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux qu'il se faisait engloutir.

Tout n'était que chaos noire, coups et douleurs. Alors qu'il pensait que sa dernière heure était arrivé, le visage d'Elsa apparu devant ses yeux fermés qu'il rouvrit instantanément. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et libéra tout le pouvoir qu'il possédait d'un coup, gelant ainsi tout ce qui était en contact avec lui. C'est-à-dire les cauchemars et Pitch qui fut propulsé au loin tandis que Jack, vidé de toute énergie, tombait sur le sol dur de la Terre.

Elsa dormait dans sa chambre. Elle avait tout dit à Anna quelques heures plus tôt et sa sœur lui avait demandé un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle avait appris durant la journée.

Donc, Elsa dormait tranquillement dans son lit lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle sentait ses pouvoirs s'agiter tout au fond d'elle. Étrange. La jeune femme se leva pour balayer sa chambre d'un regard inquiet, la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti cette sensation, c'était quand ses parents étaient morts. Il devait se passer quelque chose.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre du côté de la fenêtre, faisant sursauter la blonde. Elle se dirigea vers les rideaux et les tira légèrement pour voir ce que c'était. Puis ouvrit en grand la fenêtre en reconnaissant Jack.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici à cette heure-là de la nuit lorsqu'elle vit son visage marqué par la souffrance et par une grande fatigue.

-Jack ?! S'exclama-t-elle une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Il entra dans la chambre avec un grognement de douleur, il se tenait les côtes. Il saignait. Elsa referma rapidement la fenêtre et se précipita pour l'aider à s'assoir dans le seul fauteuil qui trônait dans la pièce.

L'esprit laissa son bâton tomber sur le sol, qui perdit aussitôt de son éclat, pour enrouler ses deux bras sur son ventre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il paraissait si sérieux, remarqua Elsa.

Elle prit une trousse de premier soin dans une malle posée dans un coin de la chambre et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

-Jack, dit-elle doucement. Il faut que tu me laisse voir ça.

Il posa ses yeux bleus dans les siens puis déroula lentement ses bras avec une grimace de douleur. Son pull était maculé de sang. C'était sûrement une blessure assez grave, devina Elsa. Elle souleva délicatement les tissus pour laisser apparaître des blessures de différentes profondeurs et taille sur les flancs du jeune esprit. La jeune femme déglutit en voyant les plaies saignées abondamment. Puis elle prit un flacon d'alcool.

-Ça risque de faire un peu mal, prévint-elle.

Et elle commença à nettoyer les coupures en versant l'eau-de-vie dessus. Jack se raidit d'un seul coup au contact de l'alcool avec sa peau et retint un hurlement de douleur en se mordant violemment la lèvre.

Une fois les plaies désinfectées, Elsa put déjà mieux évaluer leur gravité, et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de recoudre quoi que ce soit. Voyant le sang dégouliner le long du ventre de Jack, elle saisit une longue bande de tissu et se mit à panser les blessures, rougissant un peu malgré elle.

Jack la regarda faire, tressaillant à chaque fois que les mains de la jeune femme entraient en contact avec sa peau. Malgré la douleur qu'il éprouvait, il admira les longs cheveux d'Elsa qui étaient détachés. Ils tombaient sur ses épaules, venant parfois chatouiller involontairement le ventre de l'esprit et cachaient le visage de la jeune fille. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit légère qui moulait son corps à la perfection.

Jack sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues pendant qu'il l'observait le soigner.

-J'ai fini.

Sa voix le sortit de sa rêverie et il regarda son ventre. Un épais bandage le recouvrait en entier. Pour pouvoir lui faire, Elsa avait dû retirer son pull et son tee-shirt à Jack qui s'était laissé faire. Le bandage passait sur son épaule gauche à plusieurs reprises pour pouvoirs soutenir la partie qui enveloppait son abdomen.

-Merci, murmura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle rougit légèrement mais la faible luminosité empêchait de distinguer ses rougeurs.

-Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser dehors avec ce froid ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Jack rigola mais son rire se transforma en un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il découvrit que rire lui faisait mal au ventre.

-Je suis désolé ! s'exclama Elsa avec un regard coupable.

-C'est bon, ça va mieux, répondit-il après que la douleur soit partie.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la blonde.

Jack soupira.

-Vous connaissez Pitch ?

-Le croque-mitaine ?

-Oui. C'est lui qui m'a fait ça.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Jack hésita mais céda devant le regard que lui lançait Elsa.

-Il voulait que je l'aide.

-Pour faire quoi ?

-A se venger de l'homme de la lune, déclara-t-il.

-C'est celui qui nome les esprits c'est ça ? Ils sont ennemis lui et Pitch ?

-Oui. Pitch fait peur alors que les esprits sont là pour apporter le bonheur.

-Il n'a pas dû apprécier ta réponse vu ce qu'il t'a fait.

-C'est sûr. Il pense que, comme lui, personne ne me voit, c'est pour cela qu'il veut que je l'aide.

-Mais Anna et moi te voyons alors il se trompe.

Jack opina.

Ils tombèrent dans un silence embarrassé.

-Je…je ferais mieux de vous laisser dormir, balbutia-t-il.

Il essaya de se lever mais un élancement au niveau du ventre l'en dissuada.

-Tu ne peux pas bouger alors tu ferais mieux de rester ici et de te reposer, dit-elle, son teint devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Encore merci pour tout ce que vous venez de faire pour moi…

-De rien, mais…tu pourrais me tutoyer ?

Jack était aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle et il se contenta d'hocher la tête tandis qu'elle retournait sous ses couettes et s'endormait quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux de Jack posés sur son dos.

Elsa se réveilla de bonne heure comme à son habitude. Elle s'étira une bonne minute dans son lit, puis se leva. La jeune femme marcha sur quelque chose de moue, elle se baissa et le ramassa.

Alors elle se rappela les évènements de la nuit dernière. La blonde se tourna vivement vers le fauteuil. Et elle le vit. Dormant comme un bébé, vautré dans le siège, un filet de bave coulait le long de sa joue. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Un vrai gamin » se dit-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements souillés de sang. Il faudrait les laver… La blonde haussa les épaules, elle se débrouillerait avec les moyens du bord ! Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose d'autre que de l'administration !

Elsa prit des vêtements et se rendit dans sa salle de bains pour se changer, puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'installa à table piocha dans les assiettes bien garnies, ne prenant que des biscuits au chocolat et un chocolat non pas chaud mais froid.

-Tu aimes toujours autant le chocolat, ça n'a pas changé ! fit Anna dans son dos.

La rousse s'assit en face de sa sœur et sourit timidement. Elsa lui rendit un sourire gêné.

-Hum…euh…

Anna ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire.

-Tu l'as rencontré comment Jack ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Je ne l'ai pas vraiment rencontré, marmonna Elsa en rougissant légèrement en se souvenant du visage de l'esprit penché sur elle.

-Ah ouuii ? fit Anna avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

-A mon réveil, il était dans ma chambre, j'avais laissé la fenêtre ouverte, et il me regardait…

-Il te regardait dormir ?! S'exclama la rousse.

-Pas si fort !

-Pardon, mais c'est quand même bizarre…

-Il se croyait invisible !

-Il a dû avoir une drôle de tête lorsqu'il a vu que tu pouvais le voir…

Elsa rit d'un rire léger, puis se tut, gênée par la proximité soudaine qu'elle avait avec sa sœur. Ses habitudes l'empêchaient d'être naturelle. Anna le remarqua.

-Il est beau, pas vrai ? Lança-t-elle d'un ton léger.

-Pardon ?

-Jack. Je suis sûre qu'il te plait…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on parle de ça…

-Tu ne nie pas ! s'exclama la rousse toute contente.

-Quoi ?! Mais…mais qu'est-ce que tu insinue là au juste ?

-Rien du tout…

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel pour la seconde fois de la matinée. Sa sœur n'avait pas changée en neuf ans !

-D'ailleurs, il a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier…ajouta la rousse.

-Anna !

Elsa sentait bien qu'elle rougissait, et pour le cacher, elle prit une grande gorgé de chocolat « froid ».


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Enfin

Il faisait tout noir…

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le noir…

Est-ce qu'il dormait ? Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps…

Jack entrouvrit les paupières puis essaya de se lever. La douleur qui se fit sentir au niveau de son ventre le réveilla d'un seul coup.

L'esprit se redressa lentement, s'étira, puis osa jeter un œil sous le bandage. Il ne lui restait plus que des cicatrices mais la douleur était encore là bien qu'elle disparaîtrait bientôt. Il se leva et chercha ses vêtements. Il les trouva sur une chaise, fraîchement lavés, une légère odeur de vanille en émanait. Il haussa un sourcil puis les enfila sans se soucier de ce détail.

Son bâton ! Où était son bâton ?! Il renversa le fauteuil d'un mouvement de bras, qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol.

Elsa et Anna discutaient de tout et de rien en prenant leur « petit » déjeuné. Elsa s'était rendu compte qu'il lui était beaucoup plus facile de parler à sa sœur depuis qu'elle lui avait avouée pour ses pouvoirs. Anna était tout simplement heureuse que sa sœur ne la déteste pas comme elle l'avait cru pendant de nombreuses années.

Un bruit dans le silence qu planait depuis quelques secondes entre elles, attira leur attention.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Anna.

-Je crois que ça vient de ma chambre…

Elsa se leva et Anna la suivit. Elles montèrent les escaliers et pénétrèrent dans la chambre de la blonde pour tomber sur un désordre total. Toute la pièce était sens dessus-dessous, le fauteuil était allongé sur le sol tout comme l'armoire, les draps du lit avaient étés enlevés et mis par terre. Quelques robes trainaient ici et là dans la salle.

La blonde regarda sa chambre avec effarement. Qui avait fait ça ? Puis elle avisa Jack qui les regardait avec une malle dans les mains. Apparemment elle devait peser lourd car ses bars tremblaient.

Anna regarda sa sœur qui semblait faire un arrêt cardiaque devant le désastre ambiant.

-Pose ça, dit-elle à Jack dans un murmure, qui s'exécuta.

Puis elle ferma la porte et inspira un grand coup, la température chuta d'un coup et Anna se frotta légèrement les bras.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? reprit-elle sur le même ton glacial.

Son regard exprimait bien plus ses sentiments que son attitude.

-Je cherche mon bâton, répondit Jack d'une voix contrariée.

Elsa s'avança, passa devant lui, écarta les rideaux et dévoilant le bâton, le prit puis se retourna vers l'esprit.

-Ah…il était là…, dit-il mal à l'aise.

Il tendit un bras vers la blonde mais elle s'écarta et revint vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Puis elle se tourna vers Jack, tendit le bras qui tenait le bâton à l'extérieur de la pièce et le lâcha.

-Dehors ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, les yeux brillant de colère.

Jack déglutit difficilement en croisant le regard de la blonde. Il ne dit rien mais s'avança et sortit. A peine avait-il passé le seuil de la porte que celle-ci claquait dans son dos. Il regarda ses bras, il avait la chair de poule.

Elsa appuya son dos contre le mur et essaya de se calmer en inspirant et expirant profondément. Malgré cela, la blonde gela un peu la pièce dans un rayon de deux mètres autour d'elle. Anna qui avait assistée à toute la scène, jeta un regard craintif à sa sœur en s'approchant doucement.

-On croirait que t'a vu un fantôme ! commenta Elsa.

La blonde parvint même à esquisser un sourire malgré sa rage.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger ? proposa Anna.

-Bonne chance à nous ! répondit simplement Elsa, ironique.

Le rangement leur prit une bonne heure, les domestiques se seraient posé des questions sur l'état de la chambre. Il fallut dégeler le sol, raccrocher les robes sur leurs cintres, les mettre dans l'armoire préalablement redressée, redresser le fauteuil, refaire le lit, replier les affaires à l'intérieur de la malle et réajuster les rideaux.

Tout cela fait, elles se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, les jambes et les bras douloureux.

-Au moins, j'aurais appris quelque chose ! déclara Anna.

-Quoi ?

-Ne jamais toucher à tes affaires, ça te donne trop d'envies meurtrières ! répondit-elle en riant.

Elsa se contenta de sourire.

-J'ai trop chaud ! s'exclama Anna. Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre !

La blonde regarda sa sœur se lever et ouvrir les larges volets. Depuis la fenêtre, on pouvait voir toute la cour enneigée et les flocons qui tombaient doucement. La vue s'étendait au point que l'on pouvait voir une partie de la ville. Anna était fascinée et aussi jalouse. Elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de voir la ville même de loin.

La rousse tourna la tête et poussa un cri de surprise, puis rentra dans la chambre, une main sur son cœur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Elsa, surprise.

-Il m'a fait peur !

La blonde se pencha à son tour pour voir Jack adossé au mur, en équilibre sur son bâton. Il la salua d'un signe de la main mais elle l'ignora et recula. L'esprit s'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec son éternel sourire narquois.

-Tu as le temps de faire du rangement alors que tu as un royaume à gérer, dit-il sarcastique.

-Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de n'avoir qu'une seule chose à faire, rétorqua Elsa.

-Je fais plusieurs choses !

-Comme quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu avais laissé ton bâton ? s'exclama Anna pour mettre fin à ça.

Elsa rougit en entendant la question et Jack se retourna pour masquer son gène. Anna les regarda tour à tour.

-Attendez…

-Non ! s'écria Elsa pour que sa sœur ne se fasse pas d'idées. Il était blessé et je l'ai soigné. Il a posé son bâton et je l'ai rangé c'est tout !

-Blessé ? répéta Anna.

-Ouais, fit Jack en soulevant son tee-shirt et dévoile ses cicatrices qui s'étaient déjà presque effacées.

-Il n'y presque rien, remarqua la rousse.

-C'est bizarre…, commenta Elsa.

-Non, normal, rectifia l'esprit en se rhabillent. Je suis immortel alors mes blessures guérissent plus vite que les mortels.

-Ça ne prend qu'une nuit et après tu n'as plus rien ?! S'exclama Anna.

-C'est la première fois que ça prend autant de temps, d'habitude une heure ou deux suffisent amplement.

-C'est vraiment bizarre…, répéta la blonde.

-Aussi bizarre qu'une humaine qui maîtrise la glace ? dit Jack.

Elsa se raidit en entendant sa remarque et son regard s'assombrit.

-Pardon murmura Jack, conscient de son erreur.

-Oh non ! s'exclama Anna en regardant l'horloge. Il est déjà midi ?!

-Apparemment…

La rousse grimaça.

-Je dois aller voir monsieur rabat-joie.

-A tout à l'heure, lança Elsa avec un sourire.

Anna sortit en lui faisant un petit signe.

La blonde se retourna vers l'argenté en haussant les sourcils et Jack la regarda avec un sourire espiègle.

-Tu es vraiment agacent, tu sais ? dit-elle.

-Je sais.

Il s'approcha et susurra à son oreille :

-Et toi tu es vraiment très belle quand tu te mets en colère…

Puis il sauta par la fenêtre, laissant Elsa stupéfaite de cette attitude. Le reste de la journée se passa relativement calmement.

Les deux sœurs dînaient ensembles lorsque Jack apparut dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre. Elles ne le remarquèrent pas tout de suite, et il s'amusa donc à les taquiner un peu. Dès que les domestiques quittèrent la pièce, il gela l'eau dans le verre d'Anna, fit de même avec la soupe d'Elsa et refroidit la viande d'un coup de bâton.

A l'instant où elles avaient vu l'eau geler, l'une s'était dite : « Mon pouvoir… ? Non » et l'autre « Elsa… ». Puis elles avaient relevé la tête et…

-Jack ! S'exclamèrent les deux sœurs en cœur.

L'esprit était mort de rire devant les têtes qu'elles faisaient, si bien qu'il arrêta de voler et se posa sur le sol.

-Es-tu obligé de faire toujours n'importe quoi ? Questionna Elsa en tapotant sa soupe gelée avec sa cuillère.

-Vous vous ennuieriez de moi si je ne le faisais pas ! répondit Jack avec un sourire espiègle.

-Tu as constamment ce petit sourire agaçant ! remarqua Anna.

-C'est ma marque de fabrique ! fit fièrement Jack.

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel.

Soudain, la cloche de l'église sonna onze heures au loin et les deux sœurs en conclurent qu'il était temps d'attendre le marchand de sable dans leurs chambres respectives.

Dans sa chambre Elsa libérait ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos lorsqu'on toqua à la fenêtre. La blonde se leva et alla ouvrir pour laisser Jack entrer.

-Tu es fatiguée ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que ce soir il y allait avoir un grand feu d'artifice pour je ne sais quel évènement, et je me suis dit que tu ne devais pas très bien le voir depuis ta fenêtre, alors…euh…si tu veux, je peux t'amener à un endroit où on voit très bien la ville…

-Attend, tu veux dire…en volant ?

-Bah, oui.

-Je…je ne sais pas…

-Tu veux voir le feu d'artifice ?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien, mais…

-Parfait ! Coupa-t-il.

Il la prit par la taille comme la première fois et se jeta par la fenêtre. Cette fois Elsa savait à quoi s'attendre alors elle garda bien les yeux ouverts et se détacha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la tienne plus que par la main. Malgré cela, elle ne tombait pas, et la blonde se sentait plus libre que jamais. Ils s'éloignèrent progressivement de la ville.

Anna sortit de sa chambre pour aller voir sa sœur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle avait envie de lui parler.

Elle toqua à la porte mais n'obtient aucune réponse. La rousse fronça les sourcils, il avait passé seulement une demie heure depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la table. Alors elle fit une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait avant, elle ouvrit la porte sans autorisation, mais elle ne découvrit qu'une pièce vide de toute présence. Elle rentra un peu plus dans la chambre et une petite bourrasque de vent la frappa. La fenêtre était ouverte et le vent faisait voler les rideaux.

Anna sourit, apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir voulu rendre visite à Elsa. Et elle sortit, refermant la porte puis retournant dans sa propre chambre.

Jack et Elsa avaient volé de longues minutes en faisant toutes sortes de figures dans les airs. La blonde n'étant pas habitué à ne pas toucher le sol, avait un peu de mal à s'habituer à ce détail, tandis que l'argenté se retournait nonchalamment sur dos pour faire semblant de dormir mais était vite réveiller par un coup dans les côtes.

Ils finirent par atterrir au bord d'une falaise sur laquelle se trouvaient un lac et une cascade gelée. Des stalactites transparents comme la glace la plus pure apparaissaient ici et là sous la roche. Une fine couche de poudreuse recouvrait le sol d'une blancheur éclatante sous la lumière argenté de la lune.

-C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Elsa.

-De rien, répondit Jack avec un sourire satisfait.

Il la regardait, ne la quittant pas du regard. Un coup de vent souleva un peu de neige et les cheveux de la blonde virevoltèrent avec les flocons, laissant Jack avoir le souffle coupé par tant de beauté.

Un sentiment inconnu prenait l'esprit au fond de lui lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur elle. Elle était juste incroyable, aucun mot ne pourrait mieux la décrire selon lui.

Ses lèvres d'un rouge discret mais marqué mettait en valeur ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus de glace avaient été une impasse pour lui au début, puis petit à petit il avait réussi à les faire briller de joie, mais aussi un peu de colère. Ses longs cheveux blond détachés ne faisaient que rehausser la beauté de son visage aux traits fins et s'accordaient parfaitement à son teint blanc.

Les pensées de Jack furent interrompues par le son d'une fusée qui partait dans le ciel. Elle explosa en libérant une poudre d'un rouge brillant. Elsa poussa une petite exclamation de joie en voyant les fusées éclater les unes après les autres sous la lumière des étoiles et de la lune.

Ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le feu d'artifice, les chocs des explosions leur parvenaient à peine, ce qui faisait qu'ils regardaient une scène lumineuse et silencieuse.

Jack détacha un instant ses yeux des explosions qui retombaient en cascades ou en soleil et les posa sur Elsa, elle regardait le spectacle le regard brillant de bonheur. Le temps sembla s'arrêter et l'esprit sentit son cœur s'enflammer devant la beauté de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'elle, il ne voulait pas ne plus la regarder. Il aurait pu passer le reste de son existence à la contempler.

Soudain, la blonde se tourna vers lui et ils se dévisagèrent en silence, leurs visages éclairés par les différentes couleurs du feu d'artifice. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Jack s'était approché lentement de la jeune femme qui se tenait à présent à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Le regard de l'esprit allait et venait sur les lèvres de la blonde qui elle ne lâchait pas ses yeux du regard. Alors il lui prit délicatement la main, leurs températures corporelles s'accordant parfaitement, et elle lui sera doucement les doigts. Leurs visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il lâcha son bâton et posa sa main sur la joue blanche de la blonde. L'esprit pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Ils plissèrent les yeux de concert et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin.

Jack cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre à ce contact délicat et Elsa frissonna de bonheur. Puis ils se séparèrent et pour éviter le regard interrogateur de la blonde, Jack la sera dans ses bras.

-Jack ?! S'exclama doucement la jeune femme.

-Ne dit rien, coupa-t-il.

Alors elle se laissa faire, savourant ce moment comme si c'était le dernier.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Au pôle

Elsa sentait son cœur se réchauffer dans sa poitrine. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressentit un tel bien-être ? Blottit dans les bras de Jack, elle respirait son odeur fraîche comme celle de la neige la plus pure. Qui aurait cru que son parfum serait aussi enivrant ?

Le feu d'artifice se termina dans un magnifique bouquet final représentant une fleur de glace. Mais elle ne le regarda que d'un œil distrait, seul Jack comptait pour l'instant. Lui et ses bras.

De doux flocons de neiges commencèrent à tomber du ciel et ils se séparèrent pour se regarder dans les yeux gardant cependant leurs mains liées.

-Le spectacle t'a-t-il plus princesse ? demanda l'esprit.

-C'était magnifique…

-Peut-être mais rien de pourrait être plus magnifique que toi…, murmura-t-il.

Elsa rougit violemment et Jack se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire fit de même. Il recula un peu trop précipitamment au goût de la blonde et ramassa son bâton. Il avisa soudain le lac et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Sa majesté voudrait-elle se donner la peine de venir patiner un peu avec moi ? demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Elsa se lança sur la glace qui s'illumina légèrement au contact de ses pieds et sembla plus solide. La jeune femme enleva ses gants après une brève hésitation, puis se créa des patins à glace. Elle se tourna vers l'esprit, un sourcil levé, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Il s'élança sur le lac accompagné de son bâton. La blonde remarqua qu'il restait pied nu et que cela ne semblait pas le déranger plus qu'autre chose, alors elle oublia bien vite ce détail.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ? demanda-t-il espiègle en tournant autour d'elle.

-Je…ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas patiné alors je ne suis pas très douée…

-Tout le monde sait patiner !

Alors Jack la prit par la main et la tira en avant. La jeune femme manqua de tomber à cause de cette brusque accélération mais se reprit bien vite et suivit le rythme imposé par l'esprit qui patinait en arrière. Il eut un sourire narquois et la lâcha soudainement, mais à son grand étonnement la blonde ne tituba même pas et elle le rattrapa en deux, trois mouvements avec un grand sourire.

Ils patinèrent ensemble, dansant sur la glace avec grâce ou agilité, les cheveux voletant sous l'effet de la vitesse. Le lac était strié par les marques des patins d'Elsa, creusé à certains endroits par les passages répétés des patineurs.

Le patin de la jeune femme buta subitement dans une crevasse du lac et elle bascula en avant, droit sur Jack qui fut entrainé dans la chute. La blonde se retrouva à califourchon sur l'argenté, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Le teint d'Elsa vira au rouge et Jack sourit narquoisement.

-Eh bien princesse ! On ne tient plus sur ses jambes ? fit-il, amusé.

Elle se releva aussitôt et tourna le dos à l'esprit qui resta allongé sur la glace.

-En fin de compte, tu sais te servir de tes pouvoirs, déclara-t-il après un moment de silence.

-Sans doute…

-Alors pourquoi tu ne les utilise pas plus souvent ?

Elsa soupira.

-Avec toi, je peux m'en servir autant que je le souhaite puisque je ne peux pas te blesser avec, mais…avec d'autre…non. Non c'est impossible…

-Rien n'est impossible !

-Il y a bien des choses réalisables mais ça…

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ton don.

-Ce n'est plus un don, chaque jour qui passe il devient plus puissant et plus dur à contenir. Je le sens remuer au fond de moi à la moindre petite contrariété et je dois lutter pour ne rien laisser paraître…

Elle lui lança un regard triste.

-C'est ainsi…

Jack eut l'impression qu'un pieu s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine. La voir si triste, si désespérée, il ne le supportait pas. Il sentit sa gorge se serer un peu plus lorsqu'il la vit remettre ses gants et quitter la glace pour la terre.

-Eh bien, eh bien ! fit une voix sortit de l'ombre des arbres. Voilà donc la raison de ton refus !

Elsa et Jack firent volt face pour voir qui était là.

La silhouette de Pitch se dessinait dans l'obscurité des bois. Jack réagi immédiatement et se mit entre lui et Elsa, bâton levé.

-Qui est-ce ? murmura la blonde.

-Tu ne connais pas le croque-mitaine ma chère ? répondit Pitch en se montrant, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Coupa Jack.

-A ton avis ?

Et Pitch lança ses cauchemars sur l'esprit de l'hiver. Ils s'écrasèrent avec force sur le bouclier que Jack avait réussi à former in extremis. Malgré tous ses efforts, l'esprit reculait sous la puissance de l'attaque, obligeant ainsi Elsa à reculer de plus en plus vers le bord de la falaise.

-Jack ! hurla la blonde lorsqu'elle fut acculée.

Son cri se confondit avec le rire fou du croque-mitaine qui s'acharnait sur l'esprit de l'hiver. Et le sol se déroba sous les pieds de la jeune femme qui hurla de terreur en tombant dans le vide.

-Elsa ! Cria Jack en la voyant chuter.

Il stoppa ses pouvoirs et sauta. La blonde tendit la main en l'apercevant arrivé droit sur elle en piqué, et il fit de même. Leurs doigts se touchaient presque et le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Une pierre arriva soudain de nulle part et faucha la jeune femme à l'épaule. Elle tourna dans le vide en poussant un cri de douleur. L'esprit plissa les yeux, sa vitesse sembla se décupler et il attrapa Elsa par la taille puis se redressa pour ne pas s'écraser à terre.

La blonde avait perdue connaissance sur le coup et reposait mollement dans les bras de l'argenté. Il scruta son visage, angoissé, et soupira de soulagement en la sentant respirer et remuer.

L'esprit s'envola en direction du palais mais des cauchemars lui barrèrent la route. Jack fronça les sourcils, son bâton s'illumina soudain et laissa échapper une puissante vague de glace qui pulvérisa ses ennemis sur le champ. Il soupira de nouveau, cette fois d'agacement, puis poursuivit son chemin le plus rapidement possible.

L'esprit arriva devant la fenêtre de la chambre de la blonde et entra. Il la déposa sur son lit avec mille précautions et ressortit par la fenêtre. Il toqua contre la vitre de la chambre d'Anna, se faisant de plus en plus pressant.

Anna faisait un rêve des plus plaisants lorsqu'elle fut tirée de son sommeil par un bruit. Un bruit ténu mais répétitif qui agaça bien vite la rousse. Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit et tira violemment les rideaux. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Jack Frost avec seulement une vitre pour les séparer. Elle ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre et elle vit pour la première fois de l'angoisse sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-C'est Elsa, elle est blessée, il faut…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la rousse était déjà sorti de la pièce et se dirigeais maintenant à grand pas vers la chambre de sa sœur. Elle déboula dans la salle et vit tout de suite Elsa étendue sur son lit, l'épaule en sang. La rousse se précipita à son chevet et lui posa une main sur le front. Elle était brûlante.

Ses yeux brillèrent quand elle aperçut l'esprit perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui la regardait.

-Toi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il s'attendait à recevoir une avalanche d'insultes et de menaces mais la rousse le surpris plus qu'autre chose.

-Ramène-toi et nettoie la plaie pendant que je vais chercher de quoi recoudre tout ça !

Jack resta un instant indécis mais le regard que lui lança la jeune femme le dissuada de trop tarder à obéir et il atterri près du lit puis entreprit de dégager l'épaule d'Elsa qui était empêtré dans les tissus de sa robe. Une plaie béante se dévoila aux yeux de l'esprit qui sentit son cœur se serer de culpabilité. Il se mordit la lèvre pour chasser ce sentiment et se concentra sur sa tâche. Il prit une serviette, l'étendit sur le lit, et fit apparaître de la neige dessus. Il referma ensuite le tissu sur le tas et pressa.

Petit à petit, la neige fondit et gouta sur la blessure jusqu'à ce qu'un filet d'eau s'échappe de l'étoffe.

La blonde tressaillit au contact de l'eau et entrouvrit les yeux en grimaçant.

-Elsa ?

Tout était noir. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour y parvenir.

Tout était flou, indistinct. Son corps semblait lourd et elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Une violente douleur à l'épaule la fit grimacer. Quelque chose semblait couler, quelque part, sur son épaule ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Il lui semblait voir quelqu'un, qui ?

Elle entendit une voix, comme si la personne devant elle lui disait quelque chose mais elle ne saisit pas le sens de ses mots.

Anna fit aussi vite qu'elle put pour rassembler ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle ne savait pas très bien quoi prendre car ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle devait s'occuper de ce genre de choses. La rousse essaya de rester discrète en arpentant les couloirs du château en pleine nuit. Personne ne la remarqua car personne d'autre qu'elle n'était réveillé à cette heure.

Elle entra dans la chambre de sa sœur et se précipita à son chevet, les bras chargé de remèdes, la plupart inutiles. Elle regarda la plaie. Jack avait bien fait sa part du travail, la blessure était nettoyée, il ne restait plus qu'à la désinfecter et la recoudre.

-Pousse-toi ! ordonna-t-elle à l'esprit sans se soucier de la politesse.

Il s'exécuta en silence et elle put prendre place avec une bouteille d'alcool et un linge sur lequel elle versa la boisson puis l'appliqua sur la plaie avec une certaine rudesse qui n'échappa pas à l'esprit qui fronça les sourcils en voyant la blonde, même en étant inconsciente, se raidir.

-Tu as déjà fait ça avant ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, il faut bien commencer un jour !

Jack se rembruni. La nuit s'annonçait longue.

Lorsqu'Anna en eut fini avec l'alcool, elle s'attaqua à recoudre la plaie. Jack dû tenir Elsa qui se tordait de douleur sur le lit, la blonde était parfaitement réveiller à présent à cause de la douleur, et ils lui avaient donné quelque chose à mordre pour ne pas qu'elle hurle.

Tandis qu'elle souffrait, ses pouvoirs en avaient profité pour se manifester avec force. La glace avait rapidement tout recouvert dans la chambre et la neige tombait lentement sur les meubles, le sol et sur eux. Anna frissonnait et Jack ne semblait pas déranger.

Anna termina le bandage de sa sœur sur son épaule puis la laissa se reposer, faisant signe à l'esprit de la suivre dans sa propre chambre. Une fois installés, Jack sentit tout de suite la question venir.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

L'esprit soupira.

-Je l'ai emmené voir le feu d'artifice dans un endroit calme et dégagé, après on patiner sur un lac sur une falaise. Il en était assez éloigné. Elsa utilisait un peu ses pouvoirs et moi les miens, mais elle a rapidement arrêtée en disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'elle ne devait pas. Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord.

-Si elle a peur d'elle-même, ce sera difficile de la convaincre, remarqua Anna.

-Oui.

-Donc, comment a-t-elle été blessée ?

-De la même manière que moi, Pitch.

-Qui ça ?

-Le croque-mitaine, noirceur, le bonhomme sept heures, Pitch. Tu ne le connais pas ? fit Jack un peu surpris.

-Désolé monsieur, je n'ai pas la chance de vivre une grande aventure chaque jour ! Moi je suis bloqué au château !

-Bon, Pitch est un esprit tout comme moi. Mais moi je donne espoir et rêves aux enfants, tandis qu'il leurs apporte cauchemars et peur.

-En gros il n'est pas le genre de personne que les gens salut dans la rue quoi !

-Oui, mais de toute manière il est invisible.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Jack attendait qu'Anna réponde et la rousse réfléchissait.

-Elsa peut le voir ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Oui, pourtant il ne maîtrise pas la glace…

Anna soupira.

-Je ne comprends plus rien à rien. Enfin, si, ma sœur est blessée à cause de Pitch, tu l'as sauvé et maintenant on sait très bien qu'il veut ta mort, et ce rapidement. Donc en gros, on pas en sécurité.

-Charmante déduction…

-Merci !

Jack se leva et se mit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appel moi d'accord ?

-Comment ? Lui cria la rousse tandis qu'il sautait.

-Grace au vent !

Et il la laissa planté là, complètement abasourdis, dans la nuit.

Jack volait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'il avait quitté Arendelle.

L'esprit sourit, il voyait à présent sa destination. La banquise s'étendait devant lui, immense désert de froid, la glace d'une blancheur pure et éclatante. Il avisa des gorges effondrées et remplis de gigantesques piliers de glace et sourit de plus belle, cinq minutes ne changeraient pas grand-chose ! Et il plongea droit dedans.

Il sautait, tournoyait, voletait, glissait, patinait sur les colonnes, remplissant l'air de puissants éclats de rire. Il manqua plusieurs fois de rentrer en plein sur un mur de glace mais à chaque fois il l'évitait. Il finit par ressortir des gorges, le souffle court.

Mais lorsqu'il vit le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui, ses forces lui revinrent d'un seul coup. Le palais de glace du pôle nord se dévoilait à ses yeux dans toute sa splendeur. L'esprit donna un coup de bâton dans le vide et s'envola aussitôt. Il fit le tour de l'édifice, admirant la glace qui le cachait du regard des humains, seule quelques planches de bois auraient pu trahir sa présence mais ce n'était toujours pas le cas.

Jack repéra une fenêtre ouverte et s'y engagea. L'atelier du père noël s'offrait devant lui, il pénétra un peu plus dans la salle, les yeux brillant d'émerveillement. Il fut soudain tiré en arrière et suspendu dans le vide. Un des yétis du père noël le tenait par la capuche de son pull et lui hurlait des mots incompréhensibles dans les oreilles.

-Hey, Phil…Phil ! Je comprends rien, ce n'est pas la peine de me crier dans les oreilles !

Le yéti lui lança un regard mauvais et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour le mettre dehors.

-Non, non ! Attends ! Je viens pour une bonne raison, c'est super important !

Phil poussa encore un de ses grognements dans la langue yéti et continua sa route.

-C'est Pitch ! s'exclama Jack à bout de patience.

Le silence se fit instantanément dans la fabrique et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui avec suspicion.

Jack sourit légèrement, ils se méfiaient de lui. Pas étonnent vu le bazar qu'il avait mis ici une veille de noël il y a quelques années !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là ! fit une grosse voix à l'accent russe. C'est pas l'heure de la pause ! Il nous reste que trois mois avant noël ! Faut pas se relâcher !

Le père noël arriva de sa démarche lourde en ordonnant aux yétis de se remettre au travail. Un des yétis lui dit quelque chose dans sa langue incompréhensible puis Nord se tourna vers Jack qui était toujours suspendu au-dessus du sol. L'homme à la forte carrure se dirigea vers un bureau qui trônait devant un gigantesque globe parsemé de lumière.

-J'espère pour toi que c'est pas une blague Jack Frost ! Sinon ça va pas être joli, joli !

Et il actionna une manette qui libéra de grandes aurores boréale dans le ciel.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Les légendes

Ses pieds martelaient le sol recouvert de mousse verte, quelques fleurs apparaissaient dans son champ de vision comme des taches flou sur une toile de peinture. Il glissa le long du tunnel pour remonter d'un bond à la surface. Il arriva sur de la glace, froide et blanche.

-Ouah ! Ça caille ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il se mit à courir, ses pieds s'enfonçant légèrement dans la poudreuse.

-Mes pieds ! Je sens plus mes pieds !

Il se dirigea vers un palais taillé à même la glace, renforcé avec du bois part certains endroits.

-Moscou secteur neuf, vingt-deux incisives et dix-huit prémolaires ! Oh, là, là, risque de rage violent ! On a une canine au dix rue Mépeule ! Faites vite ! Une minute ! C'est sa première dent ?! Regardez le résultat d'un bon brossage, elle est si blanche !

Des petites fées voletaient partout au palais des dents, écoutant et obéissant aux consignes données par la fée des dents quand l'une d'elle aperçu l'aurore boréale. Elle vola prévenir la fée des dents qui s'empressa de partir à toute allure vers le pôle nord.

Un fil de sable dorée passa au-dessus de la tête de la petite fille et son rêve se matérialisa en de petites formes de sable qui dansaient en l'air. Le fil était relié à un grand nuage de sable dorée en suspension dans l'air sur lequel se trouvait le marchand de sable qui distribuait les rêves aux enfants.

Le petit bonhomme de sable remarqua soudain les lumières dans le ciel et son nuage se transforma en un avion qui s'envola pour le pôle nord en laissant une trainé de poudre doré derrière lui.

-Ah ! Vous voilà ! dit Nord de sa voix grave.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Fée.

-Ouais et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Ajouta le lapin de pâques en désignant Jack.

-Un peu de politesse Jeannot ! répondit l'esprit de l'hiver. Je t'ai manqué ?

-Oh que non ! Dommage hein ?

-Ça s'est bien passé pâques cette année ? demanda Jack.

-Ne commence pas ! Menaça Jeannot.

-Suffit ! s'exclama Nord. C'est Jack qui est venu et m'a dit qu'il avait vu le bonhomme sept heures !

-Noirceur ?! S'étonna Fée en s'approchant.

-Comment ça il l'a vu ? fit Jeannot. Et tu le crois toi ?

-Non seulement je l'ai vu mais je l'ai aussi affronté ! répondit Jack.

-Mais bien sûr !

Le regard de Jack se fit plus sérieux.

-Je ne mentirais pas sur ça car il m'a blessé et il l'a aussi blessée.

-Qui ça ? demanda Fée.

L'esprit de l'hiver se rendit compte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas Elsa. Il rougit légèrement.

-Attends, tu nous fais quoi là ? Questionna le lapin de pâques.

-Rien…, marmonna Jack. Si vous voulez bien, vous devriez le suivre pour lui parler…

Les quatre légendes se regardèrent, surprises par l'attitude de l'esprit qui s'envola pour se poser sur le bureau de Nord avec un sourcil levé comme pour leur demander de choisir.

-Très bien ! s'exclama Nord. On y va ! On prend traineau !

-Oh non…, dit Jeannot tout bas.

Le père noël se dirigea vers son garage où les lutins et les yétis s'affairaient déjà à préparer le traineau et les rennes pour le voyage.

-Je crois que je vais prendre mes tunnels, déclara le lapin en tapant le traineau avec sa patte.

-Allez Jeannot ! s'exclama Nord en le montant à bord.

-Oh non…

-C'est parti ! s'écria le père noël en faisant claquer les rênes.

Les rennes partirent au galop en direction d'un tunnel de glace qui traversait la montagne. Le traineau évita plusieurs stalactites et stalagmites qui se trouvaient dans la galerie et pris progressivement de la vitesse.

Ils finirent par sortir sur un ponton de bois qui ouvrait une voie directe sur un ravin glacé. Nord refit claquer les brides et les rennes s'envolèrent en quelques bonds au-dessus du vide.

-Alors Jack ! dit le père noël. C'est où qu'on va ?

-Arendelle ! répondit simplement l'argenté.

Nord prit un boule à portail magique et murmura la destination puis lança la boule dans le vide et une porte brillante apparut. Ils pénétrèrent dedans à toute vitesse pour ressortir au-dessus d'Arendelle plongé dans la nuit.

-Au palais ! s'exclama Jack.

Le traineau piqua vers le château.

-Là ! dit Jack en pointant une fenêtre.

Le traineau s'arrêta en l'air devant la fenêtre et l'esprit de l'hiver alla toquer sur la vitre avec son bâton. La fenêtre s'ouvrit après quelques minutes et ce fut une rousse en colère qui se dévoila par l'ouverture.

-Mais c'est une maie chez toi d'empêcher les gens de dormir ?! s'écria-t-elle ne s'adressant à Jack.

Devant les yeux médusés des légendes, Anna se mit à engueuler Jack qui ne se départait pas de son sourire ce qui interpella la jeune femme.

-Quoi ? fit-elle.

-En fait je ne suis pas seul…

-Comment ça ?

-Tu te souviens qu'il faut croire en moi pour me voir ? Bah là il faudrait que tu croies aux quatre légendes.

Elle le regarda surprise puis poussa un petit cri en voyant enfin le traineau derrière l'esprit de l'hiver. Anna vit une sorte de fée qui voletait au-dessus du traineau, elle avait des plumes de toutes les couleurs et de grands yeux violets, à côté d'elle se trouvait un petit bonhomme tout jaune qui somnolait. Il y avait aussi un homme gigantesque aux yeux écarquillé et tout habillé de rouge, puis la rousse aperçut une sorte de lapin/kangourous qui se tenait le ventre et lui tournait à moitié le dos ce qui lui permettait de distinguer des boumerangs attachés sur son dos.

-Vous êtes… ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

-Je te les présente ! s'exclama Jack. Alors voici la fée des dents, Fée.

Il désigna la femme qui voletait au-dessus du traineau.

-Bonsoir…, fit-elle.

-Là c'est Sable, le marchand de sable.

Le petit bonhomme jeune sembla se réveillé en entendant son nom et il lui fit un signe de la main.

-Le grand homme avec le manteau rouge c'est le père noël, Nord.

-Bonsoir ! S'exclama-t-il avec sa grosse voix.

-Oh, oui, bonsoir…, répondit Anna.

-Et là c'est Jeannot, le lapin de pâques, termina Jack.

-Oh, c'est un lapin, d'accord…

-Pourquoi tu croyais que j'étais quoi ? demanda l'intéressé.

-Rien, rien…

Jack sourit en entendant la rousse s'excuser. Lui aussi le prendrait pour un kangourou à sa place !

-Jack, dit Nord. Elle te voie !

-Ouais, répondit-il avec un plus grand sourire. Les amis, je vous présente Anna d'Arendelle, princesse d'ailleurs.

Anna fit un signe de la main, un peu intimidé et perdue de se retrouver avec des personnes qu'elle croyait n'être que des contes. Elle les invita à entrer et Jeannot ne se fit pas prier.

-Alors, il parait que tu as vu Pitch, dit Nord.

Anna secoua négativement la tête.

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est ma sœur.

-Jack pourquoi tu nous as pas directement amenés à sa sœur ? demanda Fée.

-Bah, je voulais qu'elle se repose, elle est blessée je vous rappelle.

-Et donc tu en as conclu que me réveiller deux fois dans la même nuit c'était mieux ? déclara Anna.

L'esprit ne répondit pas mais leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il fait presque jour maintenant, dit-il. On va la voir ?

Jack se dirigea vers la porte, il avait posé la main sur la poigné quand Anna s'écria :

-Stop !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. La rousse traversa la pièce et écarta Jack.

-Les garçons, vous restez ici, ordonna-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Jack.

-Il faut qu'elle se change, imbécile.

L'esprit rougit lorsqu'elle dit ça et Anna sourit en le voyant puis sortit, Fée sur ses talons qui fit un petit signe de la main à ses amis avant de refermer la porte.

La rousse réapparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard en les invitant à la suivre.

Les hommes entrèrent dans une chambre parfaitement bien rangée contrairement à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ils virent tout de suite la jeune femme blonde qui les attendait en discutant avec Fée. La blonde se leva à leur approche.

-Enchantée, je suis Elsa d'Arendelle, comme vous vous en doutez je suis la princesse héritière du royaume.

Jack la regarda un sourcil levé comme pour demander : « Tu fais quoi là ? ». Elle lui jeta un regard agacé en guise de réponse. L'esprit fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour la mettre en colère.

-Donc c'est toi qui as vu Pitch ? demanda Nord.

-On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait été très amical…, répondit Elsa.

Les quatre légendes se réunirent aussitôt, car ils savaient maintenant que le croque-mitaine était dans les parages. Ils se mirent à discuter ensemble, laissant Jack et les deux sœurs en plan.

-Je peux te parler ? demanda Jack à Elsa.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit dans une pièce adjacente à sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea l'esprit.

-Tu te rends compte qu'ils pourraient découvrir que j'ai des pouvoirs ?

-Comment pourraient-ils le savoir ?

-Dès que je suis avec eux, je sens mes pouvoirs remuer en moi. C'est une torture de les contenir en leur présence.

Jack écarquilla les yeux.

-Je sais que c'est égoïste de t'en vouloir, poursuivit-elle. Tu ne savais pas lorsque tu les as amenés…

-Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Jack.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire. La jeune femme sentit ses pouvoirs repartir tout au fond d'elle où elle ne les sentait plus et savoura cet instant de paix.

L'esprit se détacha légèrement de la blonde, elle releva la tête et ils s'embrassèrent. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour du coup de l'esprit et il passa les siens sur sa taille. Ils écartèrent légèrement les lèvres pour laisser leurs langues se rencontrer. Alors que le baiser se faisait plus sensuel, Anna entra dans la pièce.

-Oh ! Lâcha la rousse en les voyants.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, les joues en feu pour Elsa et un sourire embarrassé pour Jack. L'esprit passa une main dans ses cheveux et fit tournoyer son bâton tandis que la blonde jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux détachés.

-Euh, je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'ils sont un peu en train de partir dans tous les sens à côté…

-On arrive, répondit Elsa.

La rousse sortit de la pièce un sourire sur les lèvres.

Jack et Elsa échangèrent un regard et alors qu'elle allait s'en aller, il la devança en déposant un bref baisé sur le coin de ses lèvres, ce qui fit encore plus rougir la blonde, et sortit. La blonde inspira un grand coup puis le suivit.

La scène qui s'offrit à ses yeux était très étrange. Les quatre légendes se disputaient sur un sujet qu'Elsa ne connaissait pas. Fée et Sable semblaient en désaccord avec Nord et Jeannot.

-Je vous signale que tout le monde n'a pas la chance de ne travailler qu'une nuit par an ! s'exclama Fée.

Sable voulut dire quelque chose mais personne ne comprit vu qu'il s'exprimait avec des formes de sables au-dessus de sa tête qui défilaient à toute vitesse.

-On essaye de trouver quoi faire contre Pitch ! Ne rajoute pas de problèmes en plus ! dit Jeannot.

-Y a pas que Pitch qui pose un problème, marmonna Jack.

-T'a quelque chose à dire Frost ? répliqua le lapin.

- Oh ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer ! dit Nord en élevant la voix.

-C'est lui qui a commencé…, répondit le lapin.

-Moi je ne traite pas avec la cloche de pâque…, marmonna l'esprit de l'hiver avec un sourire en coin.

-Attend, tu m'as appelé comment là ?

-Ça suffit ! cria le père noël.

Le silence se fit instantanément dans la pièce, Anna et Elsa échangèrent un regard en se demandant ce qu'elles faisaient ici.

-Donc, je propose que Jeannot et moi allions à la recherche de noirceur pendant que Sable et Fée s'occupent des enfants, déclara Nord.

Personne ne s'y opposa et un silence gêné prit place entre eux.

-Euh…j'ai juste une question.

Tous se tournèrent vers Elsa qui venait de parler.

-Comment vous compter retrouver Pitch s'il choisit de descendre dans la ville tout à l'heure ?

-On le trouvera dans la ville ! répondit Jeannot.

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas, dit la blonde en secouant la tête. C'est la fête annuelle d'Arendelle, tout le monde sera dehors et les rues seront bondées. Vous ne retrouverez jamais Pitch à deux.

-Eh bien, Jack n'a qu'à nous accompagner ! fit Nord en souriant à l'intéressé.

-Attend, quoi ? demanda l'esprit de l'hiver. Non. Non, hors de question !

Elsa soupira d'agacement. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois. Elle le prit par le col et murmura quelque chose que lui seul entendit. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, et elle lui sourit en retournant à côté de sa sœur qui lui lança un regard intriguée.

-Bon, ok…, lâcha Jack.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Nord.

Jack se tourna vers Elsa et ils se sourirent sous le regard amusé d'Anna.

-Mais et vous ? dit soudainement Fée aux deux sœurs.

La rousse grimaça et la blonde ferma les yeux.

-Nous restons au château, déclara Anna.

Sable fit apparaître un point d'interrogation au-dessus de sa tête.

-Parce que ! répondit Elsa d'un ton qui mit fin à la conversation.

Un cauchemar s'éloigna de la fenêtre par laquelle il observait les gardiens et leur conversation et se dirigea droit vers le centre de la forêt dans les montagnes. Il atterrit dans un nuage de poussière noire et fut accueilli par le croque-mitaine.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

Il se passa quelques minutes puis Pitch éclata d'un rire sadique.

-Jack Frost et une humaine ! C'est la meilleur ! Ah ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser pendant qu'ils me chercheront en ville !

Et il disparut dans l'ombre.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Séparés

Jack se percha au sommet du château et balaya des yeux les alentours. Il voyait clairement les gens s'activer avec entrain alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il observa le boulanger sortir son pain tout chaud de son four pour le mettre dans sa vitrine, les artisans se disputaient pour savoir qui allait mettre sa création ici ou là.

L'esprit sourit en voyant les enfants courir entre les différents stands, dérangeant les adultes qui les menaçaient du poing en leurs hurlant de ne pas revenir.

-Alors, on roupille ? fit une voix dans son dos, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Nan, pas du tout, je cherche déjà moi. Plus vite on finira, plus vite je serais libre.

Tout en disant ça, il s'était retourné vers Jeannot qui portait un manteau, cachant ainsi son apparence peu commune.

-T'as découvert les vêtements le kangourou ?

-Ne commence pas…, menaça le lapin.

-Oh, pas de dispute dès le début de la journée ! lança Nord en les rejoignant.

-Eh, vous savez, moi, ils ne me voient pas mais vous vous sortez du lot ! déclara Jack.

-J'ai un manteau, et contrairement à ce que tu crois, je sais me faire discret, répondit Jeannot.

-Si tu le dit mais toi Nord, tu passes difficilement inaperçu…

-Je me débrouillerais ! Ce sera comme mettre les cadeaux sous les sapins sans devoir réveiller les enfants !

Jack finit par haussé les épaules, après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Il donna un coup de bâton dans le vide et s'envola tandis que les deux autres couraient sur les toits et bizarrement, personne ne semblait les remarquer. Ils allaient trop vite.

Au château, Elsa et Anna prenait leur petit déjeuner tout en discutant de tout et de rien. La rousse faisait parfois allusion au baiser de sa sœur et de Jack mais la blonde détournait toujours habillement le sujet. Elles étaient seules dans le château, Elsa ayant renvoyé tous les domestiques s'amuser à la fête.

La pièce était bien éclairée par le soleil quand tout d'un coup l'ombre remplaça la lumière.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Anna.

-Je ne sais pas…on dirait que quelque chose empêche la lumière d'entrer…

-Ah, ah, ah !

Un rire dans l'ombre fit sursauter les deux sœurs.

-Qui est là ? lança Elsa méfiante.

La blonde se mit entre sa sœur et la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître. Pitch se mit au milieu de la pièce, un grand sourire sadique sur les lèvres, ses cheveux noirs tirant sur le gris semblaient de cendre tout comme le reste de sa peau et de ses vêtements. Un cauchemar se tenait derrière lui, impatient que son maître le laisse en découdre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Elsa tout aussi méfiante.

-Ma vengeance.

La blonde fut éjectée sur un mur et sa tête frappa durement la pierre. Cependant, elle se releva, mais avec peine. Anna accouru pour l'aider mais le cauchemar lui barra la route et elle subit le même sort que sa sœur.

La rousse sentit son épaule craquer sous l'impact et elle hurla de douleur. Le croque-mitaine sourit de plus belle et se tourna vers l'ainé qui lui faisait face, ses gants abandonné sur le sol.

Elsa lança une vague de neige sur son ennemi qui la balaya de justesse d'un revers de la main. Il la regarda, surpris.

-Tiens, tiens, dit-il. Intéressant.

S'en suivit un échange de coups ou Pitch menait largement la danse, la blonde ayant réalisée que si elle n'avait presque jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs, elle savait encore moins se battre avec. La jeune femme fut projetée sur la table sur laquelle elle mangeait quelques minutes plus tôt et poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'un couteau se planta dans sa jambe. Elle le retira avec un gémissement et tomba sur le sol, aux côtés de sa sœur qui n'avait pas bougé mais qui la regardait, inquiète.

La rousse écouta la blonde lui marmonner quelques paroles avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Non, souffla-t-elle.

- On n'a pas le choix, répondit l'ainé.

La plus jeune sembla hésiter mais la blonde lui lança un regard réconfortant puis se releva, faisant une fois de plus face à Pitch.

-Encore debout ? fit-il. Vous n'en avez pas assez ?

Et il déclencha une avalanche de poussière noire qui se heurta avec fracas sur un petit mur de glace érigé par Elsa qui ployait sous l'assaut.

-Maintenant ! cria-t-elle à sa sœur qui sortit de la pièce en se tenant l'épaule.

Son instant de distraction lui couta cher, un pic noir lui transperça la jambe et un flot de sang coula de la blessure tandis que la jeune femme s'effondrait sur le sol dans un cri. Deux pieds noir entrèrent dans son champ de vision et elle releva la tête, lançant un regard de défit à son ennemi.

-Bonne nuit, dit simplement le croque-mitaine avec un sourire à glacer le sang.

Et ce fut le noir pour Elsa.

Pendant que sa sœur se battait contre Pitch, Anna se rua vers une grande fenêtre et l'ouvrit avec peine à cause de son épaule blessée. Le vent froid de l'hiver la frappa de plein fouet lorsque les battants furent ouverts.

-JACK ! hurla-t-elle dans le vide.

Il ne se passa rien. Des larmes de rages coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme rousse.

-Jack Frost ! répéta-t-elle sur le même ton. Je t'ordonne de venir ici tout de suite !

Une minute passa, deux, trois, et toujours rien. Les larmes embrumaient la vue d'Anna mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas, trop occupée à hurler le nom de l'esprit de l'hiver par la fenêtre.

Jack volait au-dessus des maisons, admirant la fête de haut, mais restant concentré sur sa tâche. Il avait parié avec Jeannot, celui qui trouverait le croque-mitaine en premier gagnerait, et l'esprit était bien déterminé à réussir avant le gardien de pâques !

Il se retrouva son rival au détour d'une ruelle.

-Hé ! C'est mon côté celui-là ! dit-il.

-Y a pas de côtés, c'est chacun se débrouille comme il peut ! rétorqua le lapin.

-Tricheur !

-Mauvais joueur !

-Cloche de pâques !

-Givré !

-Kangouro…

L'esprit de l'hiver s'interrompit brusquement. Il lui avait semblé entendre quelque chose.

-On a perdu sa langue ? fit Jeannot moqueur.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais encore une fois il se stoppa dans son élan. Il avait cru entendre son nom. Il tendit l'oreille, ignorant les commentaires de son rival, et le vent lui apporta son nom.

Anna.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi l'appelait-elle ? Il blêmit tout à coup, cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures qu'ils cherchaient Pitch, mais rien. Et si… ? L'esprit cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La vois du lapin de pâques le ramena à la réalité. Jack se tourna lentement vers lui, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

-Je sais où est Pitch…, murmura-t-il.

-Hein ?! Où ?

-Il est…au palais…

Jeannot se redressa, surpris, par la réponse de l'esprit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il irait faire au château ? demanda-t-il.

-Elsa…, répondit Jack encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il faut trouver Nord et retourné au château !

Il s'envola aussi sec, hurlant le nom du père noël qui arriva quelques instants plus tard en demandant ce qui se passait. Jack lui expliqua en quelques mots puis partit vers le château sans se soucier si les légendes le suivaient ou non.

Arrivé à destination en quelques secondes, il repéra tout de suite une grande fenêtre ouverte en s'y engagea, tout comme les deux gardiens. L'esprit parcourut les couloirs aussi vite que possible puis l'un d'eux déboucha sur la salle à manger.

Ce qu'ils virent leurs glacèrent le sang. La pièce était dévastée, la table briser, les chaises dans le même état, quelques pics de glace et de poussière noir se dressaient ici et là, et au centre, devant deux gants abandonnés sur le sol, se trouvait Anna, l'épaule tordu dans une position étrange.

Jack se précipita vers elle et mit une main sur l'épaule intacte de la rousse qui se tourna vers lui dans un sursaut, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Où étais-tu ? murmura-t-elle.

La question sembla désarçonner l'esprit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais il y a vingt minutes pendant qu'on se faisait attaquer ma sœur et moi ? hurla-t-elle soudainement.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait ici, répondit Jack.

-Eh bien tu t'es trompé, dit Anna avec amertume.

-On dirait qu'il y a eu un combat ici, lança Jeannot pour intervenir.

-Elsa s'est défendu et m'a protégée.

-Comment a-t-elle put lutter contre Pitch ? fit Nord surpris.

-Elle s'est servi de ses pouvoirs, répondit Jack.

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les gardiens à l'unisson.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, les interrompit l'esprit de l'hiver.

Puis il se tourna vers Anna qui était toujours à terre.

-Où est Elsa ? demanda-t-il bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse mais ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle n'était plus là. Il voulait croire que la blonde sortirait soudain de sous un amas de chaises brisées et qu'elle lui dise que tout va bien mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Anna lui lança un regard douloureux.

-Il l'a enlevé, dit-elle dans un souffle.

La gorge de Jack se sera et des flocons de neiges se mirent à tomber dans la pièce avec fureur. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et de désespoir et lança une vague de glace vers le plafond qui manqua de se briser sur le coup.

-Je le tuerais ! hurla-t-il les yeux brillant de colère.

-On se calme ! fit Nord de sa grosse voix qui calma de suite l'esprit.

-On fait quoi ? demanda Jeannot.

-On va chercher Elsa ! répondit Jack en grinçant des dents.

-On ne sait même pas où il l'a emmené ! dit le lapin. Je pense qu'il faudrait d'abord allez trouver Fée et Sable pour les avertir.

-Mais on n'a pas le temps ! Protesta l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Cesse de te comporter comme un gamin capricieux ! cria Jeannot.

Jack sursauta en l'entendant crier. Il baissa la tête et la secoua de gauche à droite puis la releva d'un air de reproche.

-Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens !

Et il sortit du château en volant aussi vite que possible pour se retrouver en haut d'une falaise, là où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. L'esprit se laissa tomber sur le sol et pleura, et pleura pendant des heures. Même s'il savait que ça n'arrangerait rien à la situation, il pleura.

Elsa ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa tête et sa jambe lui faisaient atrocement mal, tout comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs. Elle se redressa lentement dans la pénombre qui ne lui permettait pas de se situer. Cependant elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité. La jeune femme se leva d'un bond mais fut brusquement retenue par des chaines attachées au mur qui enfermaient ses mains.

-Mais…que… ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle était prisonnière. Cette seule pensée la fit frissonner de peur et la température baissa encore un peu dans sa cellule. Car oui, elle devait l'appeler comme ça parce que c'était l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Une prison. Seule. Ça par contre ça ne changeait pas, elle avait toujours été seule pendant neuf ans jusqu'à…

Elsa se raidit soudain. Anna ! Où était-elle ? En sécurité ? La jeune femme l'espérait de tout son cœur mais ses pensées furent interrompues par le son d'une clé tournant dans une serrure.

Pitch entra dans la pièce et la blonde recula le plus possible, autant que lui permettaient ses entraves.

-Votre nouvelle demeure vous plait-elle ? demanda le croque-mitaine.

-Relâchez-moi !

-Je crains que ce ne soit impossible ma chère…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le saurez assez tôt…

Tout en disant cela, il s'était approché, obligeant Elsa à se plaquer le plus possible contre le mur pour lui échapper.

Il était tout près…_trop_ près au gout de la jeune femme.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un appât…après tout, si je vous tuais ils viendraient quand même.

La blonde se raidit à cette phrase.

-Mais ce serais beaucoup moins amusant…

Il lui murmurait à présent ces mots à l'oreille et elle grimaça de dégout. Soudain elle le repoussa violemment. Il venait de lui_ lécher_ le cou… Il se rapprocha encore et elle ne pouvait plus reculer, les chaines lui meurtrissaient les poignaient. Il saisit ses bras et les immobilisa d'une main malgré le fait qu'elle se débattait, puis il lui fit relever la tête et l'embrassa avec force.

Elsa essaya de mettre fin à ça mais il était trop fort et elle trop faible. Elle dut donc attendre qu'il arrête cette atrocité. Quand enfin il la relâcha elle tenta de le frapper mais il recula rapidement.

-Eh bien ? Ça ne vous a pas plus ?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir qui le fit exploser de rire.

-Vous aviez l'air d'apprécier pourtant avec l'autre…

Elle sentit un frisson d'horreur lui parcourir le dos. Il voulait se venger, et pour lui tous les moyens étaient bons.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? répéta-t-elle le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Je veux le faire souffrir en lui faisant perdre ce à quoi il tient le plus au monde. Je veux qu'il soit détruit. Je veux qu'il soit tellement désespéré qu'il ne pourra plus rien faire, car il est seul qui pourrait entraver mes projets. Et pour cela, quoi de plus facile que de m'amuser un peu avec vous ?

Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça dans ses veines et la peur se lut, comme on lit un livre, sur son visage.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Pitch dans un grand éclat de rire sadique. Ce sont ces émotions que je voir sur votre visage et sur les leurs à tous.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et se rapprocha de la porte. Au moment où il allait sortir il se retourna.

-Et si vous tentez la moindre chose pour sortir d'ici, sachez que votre sœur pourrait bien être protégée par toutes les choses possibles et imaginables au monde que je lui ferais subir un sort pire que celui que je vous réserve…

Et il sortit.

La blonde tomba à genoux. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, une larme solitaire se fraya un chemin sur sa joue et alla mourir sur le sol.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : Vengeance

Le soleil éclairait depuis plusieurs heures déjà la silhouette solitaire qui pleurait en silence sur la falaise. Jack n'avait pas bougé, les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues sans qu'aucun sanglot ne vienne troubler le silence de la montagne. Il entendait quelques fois les musiques provenant de la ville mais il ne réagissait pas. On aurait pu le croire mort, seul le lent mouvement de ses côtes indiquait qu'il était encore vivant. En apparence, il était détruit, mais son cerveau tournait à plein régime, réfléchissant à tous les endroits où pourrait se trouver Elsa, ce qui pouvait lui arriver en ce moment.

Un sifflement familier le fit relever la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite fée qui se tenait devant lui.

-C'est elle qui t'envoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La petite fée hocha la tête et s'approcha pour lui tirer la manche. Il se dégagea d'un mouvement du bras, envoyant valser la fée au loin. Pourtant elle ne se découragea pas et revint à la charge à chaque fois que l'esprit la repoussait. Par ailleurs, il fut rapidement agacé par l'acharnement de la petite fée.

-Ça va, c'est bon ! S'exclama-t-il soudain. J'arrive…

La fée eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il se leva et prit son bâton.

-Alors bébé fée, je suppose qu'ils veulent que je revienne ?

Elle opina et il soupira mais s'envola tout de même en direction d'Arendelle. Il ne mit que quelques minutes pour arriver au château et rejoignit la salle qu'il avait quittée quelques heures plus tôt. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui quand il entra mais personne ne prononça un mot.

-C'est quoi le plan ? demanda finalement l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Pitch a laissé un message, déclara Anna.

Jack lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais ce fut Jeannot qui répondit.

-« Là où tout a commencé »

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-On ne sait pas…

L'esprit fronça les sourcils.

-Vous n'avez même pas une petite idée ?

-J'ai envoyé mes fée partout où nous pensions le trouver, là où il est né en tant que croque-mitaine, là où on l'avait combattu, là où tu l'as combattu et là où il vous a attaquez avec Elsa mais rien. On n'a rien trouvé.

Fée baissa la tête, découragée.

-Les habitants vont s'apercevoir de l'absence d'Elsa demain, remarqua Jack.

-Non pas forcement, intervint Anna.

Tous les regards se tournèrent à présent vers elle.

-La fête ne dure pas qu'une seule journée, elle s'étend sur toute la semaine. Si on devait remarquer l'absence de ma sœur se serait après la fête.

-Il n'y a personne au château ? demanda Nord surpris.

-Non, on nous prépare tout ce dont on a besoin à Elsa et moi puis on se retrouve seules dans le palais.

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence.

-Dons il ne nous reste qu'une semaine pour la retrouver…, déclara Jack.

Soudain Fée se raidit et se redressa, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre.

-Il se passe quelque chose chez moi, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle sortit en vitesse pour s'envoler au loin.

-Où elle va ? demanda Anna surprise par ce départ précipité.

-Au palais des dents, répondit distraitement Jeannot.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir ce qui se passe ! s'exclama Nord.

Tous approuvèrent.

-Et Anna ? demanda Jack. On ne peut pas la laisser sans surveillance, elle n'a aucun moyen de défense.

-Allons chez moi rapidement pour la mettre à l'abri puis on va aider Fée ! déclara Nord.

-Et c'est où chez vous ? fit la rousse.

-Tous en route ! dit simplement le père noël en ouvrant la fenêtre qui dévoila le traineau.

Ils s'y installèrent tous bien que Jeannot soit un peu réticent mais il finit par y monter.

Le traineau s'envola et Nord lança une boule à neige pour qu'un portail s'ouvre sous les yeux émerveillés d'Anna. Ils arrivèrent dans l'atelier du père noël où Anna fut remise entre les mains des yétis qu'elle trouva très amusant puis ils repartirent en traineau pour le palais des dents.

Ils sortirent du portail et se retrouvèrent confrontés à un véritable champ de bataille. Des cauchemars poursuivaient les fées des dents et les capturaient les unes après les autres. Jack réussi à en sauver une de justesse qui s'avérait être bébé fée.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Bébé fée hocha la tête, toute tremblante, puis se réfugia dans la poche du pull de l'esprit. Le traineau tanguait dangereusement tandis que les gardiens combattaient les cauchemars. En quelques minutes il n'y en avait plus aucun, ils s'étaient tous enfui. Jack vit la fée des dents voleter partout en se lamentant, elle tomba à genoux, ses ailes arrêtant de battre ce qui était très rare. Elle croisa les bras comme si elle avait froid.

-Elles ont toutes disparues, murmura-t-elle.

A ce moment-là, bébé fée sortit du pull de Jack et vola vers Fée dont les yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle la vit.

-Je suis soulagée, au moins une d'entre vous a pu s'en sortir…

-Les quatre légendes réunies ! Quelle chance ! s'exclama une voix sortit de nulle part.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour faire face à Pitch qui les surplombait avec un sourire. Jack réagit instantanément et se rua sur lui.

-Où est-elle !? hurla-t-il tandis qu'il projetait des pics de glace sur le croque-mitaine.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil d'attaquer son interlocuteur…

-Réponds !

Pitch repoussa Jack et ses attaques d'un revers de la main.

-Vous n'avez pas reçu mon message ?

-Ne te moque pas de nous ! Hurla de nouveau l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Très bien, je vais vous donnez un autre indice. Après tout, avec vos pouvoirs diminués vous ne pouvez pas faire grand-chose…

-Quoi !? S'exclama Jeannot en colère. Tu nous prends pour qui ?

-Va te faire cuire un œuf le lapin…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Nord avec méfiance.

-Les enfants se réveillent et s'aperçoivent que la fée des dents n'est pas passée et donc ils ne croient plus en elle…quel dommage…

-Non, murmura Fée en voyant à présent son palais s'effriter et en sentant ses ailes peiner à battre.

-Je vais donc vous donnez l'indice ! déclara Pitch. « Tous finissent par y retourner »

Et il disparut dans un nuage de poussière noire, son rire résonna longtemps aux oreilles des esprits.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? demanda Fée.

-Je ne sais pas…, répondit Nord.

Le sol trembla soudain sous leurs pieds, leurs faisant légèrement perdre l'équilibre.

-Ça devient trop dangereux de rester ici avec nos pouvoirs qui diminuent, déclara Nord. Il faut retourner pôle.

Sur ce, il monta dans son traineau et tous firent de même sans se plaindre, pas même Jeannot.

Quelques instants plus tard ils étaient dans l'atelier du père noël. Anna arriva vers eux en courant, ses yeux trahissant toutes les questions qu'elle se posait. Mais devant l'air qu'abordaient les gardiens et l'esprit de l'hiver, sa propre expression s'assombrit. Ils lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé autour d'une table et au final, il ne restait que l'énigme qui restait un mystère pour les légendes.

Dans sa cellule, Elsa faisait marcher son cerveau, réfléchissant à un moyen de se sortir de là sans mettre sa sœur en danger, du moins dans l'immédiat. Mais ses pensées étaient encombrées de questions, Anna était-elle en sécurité ? Jack la cherchait-il ? Qu'allait faire Pitch à présent ? Que faisait-il quand il n'était pas avec elle ?

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et la jeune femme releva la tête lorsque le croque-mitaine entra.

-Je vois toujours une lueur d'espoir dans votre regard princesse, commenta-t-il.

La blonde ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard haineux qui fit sourire son geôlier.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vous cherchent ? Laissez-moi vous prouvez le contraire…

Il fit apparaître une image dans la paume de sa main qui montrait les gardiens en train d'aider la fée des dents à récolter les dents. Elsa détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir ces mensonges. Pitch fronça les sourcils.

-Vous n'êtes pas une priorité pour eux ! Ouvrez les yeux !

Il l'obligea à regarder l'image. Elsa tenta de se dégager de son emprise mais il la tenait fermement.

-Jack me cherche et il me trouvera avant la fin de la journée ! répliqua-t-elle.

-Ma pauvre enfant…, dit Pitch en secouant la tête. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'il vous aime réellement !

La réponse désarçonna la jeune femme qui sentit le doute monter en elle. Elle le repoussa, persuadée que c'était une ruse du croque-mitaine.

-Tout ce qui l'intéresse, ce sont vos pouvoirs ! poursuivit-il.

-Non, c'est faux.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'il se soucis d'une simple mortelle alors qu'il est immortel ? Dois-je vous montrer toutes les personnes qu'il a trompées ?

Il fit défiler des scènes qui paraissaient plus réalistes les unes que les autres. Elsa sursauta en voyant cela, Pitch s'apprêtai à lui montrer une autre scène lorsqu'elle se dégagea violemment et lui jeta un regard furieux mais empli de doute.

-Eh oui, des promesses comme ça, il en fait tout le temps mais ne les tiens jamais ! Dès que la situation se complique, il disparait brusquement, comme c'est étrange !

-Vous mentez !

-Alors dites-moi si vous le voyez ! dit-il en lui mettant l'image sous le nez.

La blonde observa, aucune trace de l'esprit de l'hiver. Elle lutta contre les larmes.

-Puisque personne ne me cherche, relâchez-moi !

-Je vous l'ai dit, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça…

Ses mains coururent le long des hanches de la jeune femme mais elle ne réagit pas. Son esprit était bloqué sur une seule pensée, elle était seule, seule et seulement seule.

-Non vous n'êtes pas seule, murmura Pitch à son oreille. Je suis là, moi.

Et il l'embrassa.

Pitch sortit de la cellule d'Elsa avec un sourire satisfait. Il l'avait brisé. Elle était à lui maintenant. Au début, il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait enlevée pour servir d'appât, mais c'était en partie faux. Il était fasciné par cette femme, il la voulait pour lui et lui seule. Il fallait qu'il soit le seul à compter à ses yeux. Et même s'il avait dû la briser, il s'en moquait d'ailleurs, tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'à présent elle lui appartenait.

Il se souvint avec délice de son expression lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la soi-disant trahison de l'esprit de l'hiver. Il avait vu toutes ses résolutions s'effondrer dans son regard et il s'était délecté de sa souffrance. Le croque-mitaine avait trouvé la faille et il s'y était engouffré sans hésitation.

Mais même s'il la voulait pour lui et qu'il la désirait plus que toute autre chose à présent, il savait qu'il ne devait pas baisser sa garde. Elle était si pure et si influençable qu'elle pouvait le mener à sa perte.

Mais il avait réussi à infiltrer son esprit en l'embrassant, à chaque fois que leur salive avaient été en contact, son pouvoir maléfique avait embrouillé les idées de la jeune femme et l'avait petit à petit conduit à un désir de vengeance.

Pitch retourna voir Elsa dans l'après-midi, et il lui détacha ses menottes. Elle ne chercha pas à s'enfuir, il n'y avait que de la colère et un désir de vengeance dans son regard. Il s'en réjoui, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait prévu ! Elle s'était enfoncé dans l'abime toute seule, et ne désirai que se venger de ceux qui lui avaient mentit.

Elsa regarda Pitch lui enlever ses chaines. Elle ne l'attaqua pas, elle n'avait pas confiance en lui, loin de là, mais elle savait qu'il partageait le même désir de vengeance qu'elle. Alors elle le suivit hors de sa cellule jusqu'à une large pièce circulaire où se trouvaient des centaines de cauchemars qui emprisonnaient les fées des dents dans des cages. La jeune femme leva à peine les yeux pour les regarder.

Elle passa devant un miroir et s'arrêta quelques instants pour contempler son reflet. Ses cheveux blonds étaient parsemés de mèches noires, sa robe avait définitivement adopté cette couleur et ses yeux étaient rouges. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux avec stupeur.

-C'est la marque de vos émotions, déclara Pitch en la regardant lui aussi.

Elle croisa son regard et surpris une lueur d'envie dans ses yeux de cendres mais n'en tint pas compte. Elle le rejoignit en quelques pas.

-Qu'attendons-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Le moment propice, qu'ils viennent à nous.

-Comment sont-ils censés nous trouver si nous sommes sous terre ?

-Je leurs ai laissé quelques indices, reste à savoir s'ils sauront s'en servir…

-Chez nos parents ? Essaya Jeannot.

Il reçut cinq regards lourds de sens.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Je me tais ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous ne trouvez pas !

Anna soupira. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils cherchaient une réponse à l'énigme posée par Pitch.

-« Là où tout a commencé » et « Tous finissent par y retourner », ce sont les seuls indices qu'on a pour retrouver Elsa, murmura la rousse désespérée.

Elle se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la salle du globe où ils étaient tous réunis. Nord était assis, les coudes sur la table et n'avait pas bougé depuis le lever du Soleil, Jeannot à qui on avait interdit d'émettre la moindre hypothèse stupide, jouait avec ses boomerangs. Fée voletait partout en marmonnant à voix basse, morte d'inquiétude pour ses fées, Sable somnolait, n'ayant jamais le temps de se reposer, et Jack était accroupis sur le globe, les sourcils froncés en signe de concentration.

La rousse passait et repassait devant un arbre qui poussait dans un pot, et lorsqu'elle eut finalement mal aux pieds, elle s'assit devant et lui parla d'une voix lasse :

-Toi au moins t'a pas de problème dans la vie, si ce n'est qu'on oubli de t'arroser ou de te mettre au soleil pour que tu pousses bien dans ton cercle de ter…

Anna s'interrompit soudain. Une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

-Mais oui c'est ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce. La terre !

Ils la regardèrent tous sans comprendre.

-Mais si ! « Là où tout a commencé », c'est là où la vie prend forme, dans la terre, et « Tous finissent par y retourner », c'est quand on meurt qu'on retourne à la terre lorsqu'on se fait enterrer ! Elsa est sous terre !

-Par ma barbe ! s'écria Nord. Elle a raison !

-Oui mais, la Terre est grande…, dit Jack pessimiste.

-Oh ! Réfléchit un peu ! Pitch n'irai que dans un endroit où il est sûr d'avoir un avantage sur nous ! Dans son repert ! Dans la montagne du nord d'Arendelle !


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : La haine aveugle

Le traineau apparut dans le ciel au-dessus d'Arendelle. Jack, Nord, Jeannot et Sable étaient dedans, Fée n'avait pas pu les accompagner, ses pouvoirs ayant trop diminués et elle avait gardée bébé fée avec elle. Anna était retournée à Arendelle avec la fée des dents pour sa sécurité.

Jack sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos lorsque la montagne du Nord se montra, elle était tout proche. Ils firent le tour de la montagne et finirent par repérer une grotte, bien dissimulée entre les rochers.

Jack s'en approcha après être descendu du traineau et pointa prudemment son bâton face à l'obscurité. Les gardiens derrières lui, il avança. Ils parcoururent un long couloir sombre, seul la lumière blanche émise par le bâton de Jack leurs permettaient de voir quelque chose. Le couloir s'élargie tout à coup et ils purent voir Pitch qui, visiblement, les attendaient.

-Vous en avez mis du temps…, dit le croque-mitaine avec lassitude. Vous avez failli manquer la fête…

Des dizaines de cauchemars apparurent alors et les encerclèrent. Tous avaient la forme de chevaux, ils dégoulinaient de poussière noire et renâclaient d'impatience.

-Où est Elsa ? s'exclama l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Mais sais-tu te servir de tes yeux Jack Frost ? dit Pitch avec un sourire sur les lèvres qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Une femme sortit de l'ombre derrière Pitch. Elle avait les cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit tout comme la robe qu'elle portait d'ailleurs, mais le plus effrayant était ses yeux, rouges comme le sang, animés par une colère et une haine indescriptible.

Jack écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais…que… ? bredouilla-t-il.

-On ne la reconnaît plus ? Après tout c'est normal, vu le peu de temps que vous avez passé avec elle en lui faisant croire que vous vous souciez de sa personne !

A ces mots le regard d'Elsa se durci encore plus et la température descendit si bas qu'une couche de givre obscure recouvrit la pièce en partant des pieds de la jeune femme. Elle ne lâchait pas l'esprit de l'hiver des yeux et il ne pouvait détacher les siens d'elle.

-Pourquoi ? murmura Jack.

Pitch ne laissa à Elsa le plaisir de lui répondre car il envoya ses cauchemars sur ses invités. Le combat s'engagea aussitôt et tout le monde trouva sa place, Jeannot, Nord et Sable éliminaient les cauchemars et combattaient en même temps Pitch qui se jetait sur la moindre ouverture. Jack et Elsa se faisaient face, se fixant, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

Jack cherchait des réponses dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il y plongea son regard bleu. Il pouvait voir toute la colère et la haine, mais derrière il y avait un mur dont elle avait le secret, un mur froid, un mur de glace, érigé il y a des années et qui n'était pas près de s'effondrer.

Les traits d'Elsa se durcirent encore et il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver la première attaque que la suivante le frappait de plein fouet et le projetait à travers la pièce. Il s'écrasa aux côtés des gardiens qui le couvrirent immédiatement le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Elsa s'avança, les cauchemars s'écartant sur son passage, comme poussés par un vent fort et glacial. Jack s'envola et tourna autour d'elle.

-Arrête ! Je ne veux pas te combattre ! lui cria-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et il put voir comme une ombre, qui n'aurait pas dû être là, qui assombrissait ses yeux. Mais elle disparut aussi vit qu'elle était venue.

-Tu as peur de perdre Jack Frost ? répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Elle reprit alors ses attaques que l'esprit évitait en volant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce ou parait avec un bouclier de glace. Le rythme était soutenu, Jack sentait bien que la colère décuplait les forces d'Elsa, il fallait qu'il la calme.

-Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? demanda-t-il entre deux jets de glace.

-Tu ne peux comprendre ! Personne ne le peut !

-Alors explique-moi !

-A quoi bon ?! Tu n'en a rien à faire, tout comme les autres…

Il ne put répondre car il se faisait une fois de plus toucher par une des attaques de la jeune femme. Il retomba à terre, devant l'entrée du tunnel et dressa un bouclier. Le laser de glace le poussa en quelques secondes hors de la montagne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ?! hurla-t-elle. Tu t'es pointé un jour en disant vouloir m'aider mais tout ce qui t'importe vraiment ce n'est pas moi mais mes pouvoirs ! Tu te fiche de qui je suis, de ce que je pense ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est être vu par quelqu'un, tu ne te préoccupe pas des autres ! Tu es égoïste !

-Et toi alors ! répondit Jack sur le même ton, à bout de patience. Toi ça ne fais pas cent ans que tu erre dans ce monde à te demander ce que tu fais là !

-Ça fait dix ans que je reste enfermé dans un château alors que toi tu es libre depuis cent ans ! Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as !

-Et toi et ta famille ? Être seul pendant cent ans c'est insupportable !

-Une famille ? Mes parents sont morts !

-Et Anna ?

-C'est comme si je ne la connaissais pas !

Elle avait hurlé ces derniers mots avec tant de souffrance dans la voix que Jack se figea ce qui lui valut une mauvaise blessure à l'épaule. Il la regarda dans les yeux et il vit le mur qu'elle avait érigé se flétrir. Il s'approcha d'elle mais lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il faisait, le mur redevint impénétrable et elle le repoussa violemment.

-Ecoute-moi, s'il te plait !

-Et pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je t'aime !

Ce fut au tour d'Elsa de se figer et d'écarquiller les yeux en entendant sa réponse.

-…Quoi…?

-Je t'aime ! répéta-t-il en s'approchant doucement.

Elle semblait hésiter. Ses yeux en étaient la preuve, ils changeaient du rouge au bleu et du bleu au rouge à tout instant. Ses cheveux s'éclaircirent légèrement, progressivement.

-Je…je…, bredouilla-t-elle, ne sachant que répondre.

Jack remarqua que ses yeux restaient plus sur le rouge et que ses cheveux restaient d'un gris cendre. Alors pour appuyer ses dires, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Elle reprit d'un coup son apparence normale. La blonde passa ses bras autour du cou de l'esprit et répondit à son baiser.

Pitch lançait ses cauchemars sur les légendes avec un sourire des plus satisfait, ils reculaient, quand soudain il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas… Les yeux du croque-mitaine étincelèrent avec haine, il l'avait repris ! Et ça Pitch n'aimait pas du tout, il détestait se faire humilier de la sorte.

Il sortit sous les airs ébahi des gardiens qui s'empressèrent d'en finir avec les cauchemars pour le suivre à l'extérieur.

Pitch plissa les yeux, la lumière du soleil l'aveugla un instant puis il sentit sa haine grandir encore. Il les vit s'embrasser, ils l'ignoraient et continuaient comme si de rien n'était !

Il poussa un hurlement de rage et lança ses cauchemars.

Jack entendit un hurlement et s'écarta brusquement d'Elsa en reconnaissant celui de Pitch. Il poussa la jeune femme juste à temps pour éviter les cauchemars qui se ruaient sur eux. Il vit Pitch qui se ruait sur lui et lui envoya un jet de glace qui lui fit gagner quelques secondes, l'esprit de l'hiver se jeta sur le côté pour éviter les attaques du croque-mitaine mais son épaule blessée par Elsa quelques minutes plus tôt l'empêchait de bien se mouvoir dans l'air pour ne pas se blesser encore plus. Alors qu'il était à terre et que les cauchemars de Pitch allaient l'atteindre, quelque chose les en empêcha.

L'esprit rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés et vit Elsa qui le protégeait tant bien que mal avec un bouclier. Le croque-mitaine l'aperçut et hurla de rage encore plus férocement. Ses forces semblèrent doubler et les deux maîtres de l'hiver furent propulser dans les airs si fort qu'ils arrivèrent au-dessus d'Arendelle, en plein milieu de la fête.

Jack resta en lévitation au-dessus de la ville avec Elsa dans ses bras, les yeux braqués sur la montagne du nord. Un gigantesque nuage de cauchemars se dirigeait vers eux. Elsa se crispa et Jack retint son souffle tandis que l'air vibrait autour d'eux.

Anna discutait avec Fée dans le salon lorsque bébé fée, qui était à la fenêtre, s'agita soudainement. Fée lui lança un regard interrogateur et la petite fée se mit à parler une langue dont Anna ne comprit pas un mot.

-Euh…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la rousse.

Fée se tourna brusquement vers elle.

-Elle dit qu'elle a vu Elsa et Jack au-dessus de la ville…

Anna la regarda, étonnée, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour en effet constater qu'il y avait deux personnes dans le ciel. Elle allait appeler sa sœur quand le sol trembla légèrement sous ses pieds. La rousse regarda dans le ciel et vit que Jack et Elsa gardaient les yeux rivés sur les montagnes. Elle courut de l'autre côté de la pièce pour voir ce qui se passait.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux avec horreur, des centaines de cauchemars se dirigeaient droit sur Arendelle.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Anna se précipita dans les escaliers et pénétra dans la cour qui précédait les grandes portes du château. Elle hésita un instant puis les poussa de toutes ses forces, et une fois qu'elles furent ouvertes, elle courut, traversant le pont, puis entra dans la ville en fête. Elle trébucha tout à coup, les secousses devenaient de plus en plus rapprochées et des gens commençaient à le remarquer.

-Eh ! C'est la princesse Anna ! s'écria quelqu'un en la reconnaissant.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle et la rousse se sentit un peu intimidée, mais se reprit très vite, essayant de se frayer un chemin vers le clocher de l'église parmi la foule qui la saluait. Les habitants étaient en extase depuis qu'ils la savaient avec eux.

Une secousse plus forte que les autres frappa soudain la ville et tout se fit silencieux. Tous avaient remarqué l'évènement inhabituel. Une femme poussa un cri de terreur en apercevant les cauchemars qui arrivaient droit sur eux. Des centaines de tête se levèrent vers le ciel, et les habitants purent voir le nuage noir qui avançait mais aussi les deux personnes qui flottaient dans le ciel.

Tandis que les habitants s'effrayaient devant la menace, Anna était finalement parvenue au sommet du clocher d'Arendelle.

-Elsa ! cria-t-elle.

La rousse vit les deux silhouettes dans le ciel se tourner vers elle et ignora les habitants qui murmuraient, surpris d'entendre que l'une des personnes qui flottait dans le ciel était leur princesse.

Anna vit Jack et Elsa s'approcher rapidement du cloché et les habitant constatèrent que c'était bien la princesse Elsa et qu'elle était accompagnée par un étrange jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

Elsa était toujours dans les airs lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle vit Anna au sommet du clocher et dit à Jack de descendre la rejoindre. L'esprit réagit immédiatement et en quelques secondes, la blonde était aux côtés de sa sœur qui la sera dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Anna en se détachant d'elle.

-C'est Pitch, apparemment il n'est pas très content que j'ai échappé à son contrôle…, répondit Elsa.

-Son contrôle ?! répéta la rousse surprise.

-Laisse tomber…

-C'est bien joli tout ça mais on a problème à régler ! Intervint Jack en désignant le nuage noir qui était presque sur eux.

-Je ne peux pas voler…, déclara Elsa mal à l'aise.

-C'est pas grave, reste ici ! Je vais lui faire sa fête !

-Mais…

-T'inquiète ! dit-il en lui souriant.

Et il s'envola sous les yeux et dans les murmures stupéfait des habitants.

Elsa et Anna se regardèrent. Ils pouvaient voir l'esprit ?!

-Comment c'est possible ? murmura Anna.

-Aucune idée…

La conversation s'arrêta là car Jack faisait maintenant face aux cauchemars et à Pitch sous les yeux des deux sœurs et des habitants. Les chevaux de poussière noire accélérèrent lorsqu'ils virent l'esprit devant eux.

L'esprit poussa un cri de guerre et se jeta en avant, son bâton le précédent, et lança tout son pouvoir dans une attaque. Le jet de glace crépitait tant la charge de pouvoir magique était importante et il faisait l'effet visuel d'un éclair. Les premiers cauchemars qui entrèrent en contact avec furent littéralement désintégrés, mais plus l'éclair de glace avançait dans les rangs ennemis, plus sa progression était lente et laborieuse. Ils étaient trop nombreux.

Pitch éclata d'un encore plus fou que les précédents, il avait laissé ses émotions le dépasser tant et si bien qu'il ne contrôlait plus les cauchemars mais ne s'en apercevait même pas.

-Tu ne me vaincras jamais Jack Frost ! cria-t-il.

L'esprit fut frappé de plein fouet par une nouvelle vague de cauchemars et projeté à terre.

-Jack ! hurla Elsa.

La blonde se rua hors du clocher après avoir descendu les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et s'agenouilla auprès de l'esprit. Un cercle d'habitant se fit rapidement autour d'eux.

-De la magie…

-Un monstre…

-C'est la princesse ?

-Qui sont-ils ?

Tous murmuraient leurs pensées, tous aussi perdus les uns que les autres, tous autant stupéfait par le fait que la magie existe.

Un hurlement de terreur se fit entendre et la foule s'écarta brusquement, laissant passer Pitch qui chevauchait lentement un cauchemar avec un sourire fou et sadique.

-Si elle n'est pas avec moi, elle ne sera avec personne ! déclara-t-il, les yeux emplis de haine.

Elsa écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'une lance d'ombre s'abattit sur elle. Alors qu'elle croyait sa dernière heure venue, un boomerang sortit de nulle part brisa l'arme du croque-mitaine en mille morceaux.

Jeannot sortit de la foule, encapuchonné, suivit d Nord et Sable tout aussi couvert.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : Balai mortel

Jack se releva avec l'aide d'Elsa et fit face à Pitch aux côtés des gardiens. Les habitants avaient reculés au maximum pour ne pas être blessés, mais restaient quand même pour voir ce qui se passait. Qui sont ces gens ? Que font-ils ici ? Pour quelle raison se battent-ils ? Tous se posaient les mêmes questions.

Pitch regarda ses adversaires avec une haine indescriptible et lança ses cauchemars sans un mot.

Le combat s'enclencha et le chaos régna. Tout finissait dans une explosion de poussière noire ou dans un cri de douleur parfois dissimulé par un rictus. Les boomerangs les fouets de sables et les jets de glace volaient dans le ciel tandis que des sabres biens aiguisés gardaient la terre. Pitch multipliait les attaques mais son infériorité se faisait sentir, il était seul contre trois gardiens et un esprit de l'hiver.

Le croque-mitaine se retrouva bien vite encerclé par ses opposants.

-Tu as perdu Pitch ! déclara Nord de sa grosse voix menaçante.

Pitch ne répondit que part un grand éclat de rire et disparut dans un coin d'ombre, comme s'il venait d'être aspiré par le sol.

-Vous pensez vraiment que je n'avais pas prévu ce genre de situation ? dit la voix du croque-mitaine.

La terre trembla violemment, jetant à terre un grand nombre d'habitants, et le ciel se couvrit graduellement mais rapidement. Tout cela accompagné par le rire de Pitch que l'on aperçut dans le ciel, sur un nuage de poussière noire, qui semblait encore plus puissant que ses précédentes attaques.

Les gardiens le regardaient les yeux écarquillés, figés comme des statues, ne sachant que faire. Soudain, Jack se retourna vers Elsa et lui sourit. La blonde fronça les sourcils puis blêmit, bien qu'elle soit déjà très pâle, quand elle le vit s'élancer dans les airs.

L'esprit sentait le vent lui fouetter le visage tandis qu'il montait dans le ciel. Puis il se retrouva face à Pitch.

-Tu te mets encore sur mon chemin ! S'exclama-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Je vais te faire payer ton arrogance !

Jack vit le nuage se concentrer derrière son ennemi à une vitesse alarmante. L'esprit prépara à son tour son pouvoir, son bâton s'illuminant comme à chaque fois où il déployait toute sa puissance. Un sifflement aigu se faisait entendre dans le camp de l'un tandis qu'un crépitement menaçant s'élevait dans l'autre. Aucun des deux adversaires ne bougeait. Attendant le moment propice. Un rayon de soleil passa soudainement entre les nuages tel le signal du départ, la pluie sombre et la foudre glacé entrèrent violemment en collision.

Jack tremblait sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour maintenir le flux de magie, ses blessures reçus quelques minutes plus tôt le mettaient à rude épreuve. Quant à Pitch, il se délectait de la douleur qu'il lisait sur le visage de l'esprit, un sourire des plus effrayants sur ses lèvres.

Pour leur plus grande horreur, les gardiens virent le croque-mitaine prendre lentement l'avantage. Jack était quasiment acculé, les cauchemars de pitch transformés en pics acéré n'étaient qu'a deux mètres de lui et se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Les bras de Jack tremblaient violemment, il en pouvait plus tenir.

Il avait échoué. Echoué à protéger ceux qui lui était cher. Echoué à protéger les humains. Echoué à se protéger soi-même.

Alors il arrêta tout. Son pouvoir disparu instantanément et il ferma les yeux pour accueillir la mort.

Une seconde passa. Puis deux, puis trois, puis dix. Mais toujours rien, si ce n'était un vent violent qui lui fouettait le corps en entier. C'était ça mourir ? Il n'avait rien sentit en tout cas. Ses yeux. L'esprit bougea ses paupières. Il avait toujours mal à l'épaule. Quand on mourrait, on n'était pas censé ne plus rien sentir ?

Jack ouvrit lentement les yeux. Et là il vit. Un rayon de glace partait de la terre ferme pour venir bloquer l'attaque de Pitch à quelques centimètres de lui.

Elsa.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Tous avaient les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. La blonde avait le visage marqué par la concentration, les bras levés vers le ciel. Il devait lui être très difficile de rester précise à cette distance de sa cible car elle plissait tellement les yeux que ses pupilles en disparaissaient presque.

Jack l'entendit alors.

-Tu vas te bouger un peu Jack Frost ! Parce que sinon ce n'est pas Pitch qui vas te tuer mais c'est moi ! hurla-t-elle pour couvrir les bruits ambiants.

La voix de la blonde fit l'effet d'une douche glacé à l'esprit de l'hiver. Il se ressaisit soudain et quitta la trajectoire des pics noirs. Elsa cessa presque immédiatement d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et la magie noire de Pitch se perdit dans le ciel, écartant les nuages sur sa route.

Jack descendit vers la terre mais resta quand même à une altitude de sécurité pour la population.

-Tu es si faible que tu as besoin de l'aide d'une mortelle ! Ricana Pitch.

-Tu devrais mieux te taire et faire attention ! répliqua l'esprit de l'hiver avec un sourire.

Pitch le regarda sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse toucher par un rayon de glace d'Elsa qui le projeta encore plus haut dans les airs. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, les yeux étincelant de haine, puis fonça sur elle en piquer. Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas une fois de plus, c'était que Jack le frappe de plein fouet avec son bâton durci grâce à ses pouvoirs, l'envoyant rouler sur le sol.

Le croque-mitaine se redressa vivement, plus furieux encore.

-Je vais tous vous tuer bande de mina…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Une boule de neige venait de le toucher à l'arrière du crâne. Jack éclata de rire.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? lui demanda Elsa à voix basse.

-C'est pas toi ? répondit-il surpris.

-Ben…non…

Leurs yeux se tournèrent vers Pitch qui venait de faire volt face et qui se dressait à présent, menaçant, devant la foule d'habitant d'Arendelle.

-Qui a osez ?! Que je l'étripe ! hurla-t-il.

Alors qu'il vociférait contre les habitants, une nouvelle boule de neige vint le frapper au même endroit que la précédente et Jack ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de rire tellement la situation était pathétique. Son rire redoubla lorsqu'il vit la tête que faisait le croque-mitaine. Tout autour de Pitch, des ricanements se faisaient entendre parmi la foule. Ce que le maître des cauchemars n'apprécia pas du tout, il rassembla ses pouvoirs, prêt à déclencher une attaque qui balayerait quiconque n'avait pas la force d'y résister, c'est-à-dire les mortels. Mais cette fois ce ne fut pas une simple boule de neige qui l'interrompit mais une gigantesque vague de neige qui s'abattit sur lui, l'ensevelissant sous un bon mètre de poudreuse.

Jack se tourna surpris vers Elsa qui avait les mains levées en direction du gros tas de flocons qui recouvrait le croque-mitaine.

-Ça marche plutôt bien cette méthode pour le faire taire ! commenta-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Elle remarqua alors les têtes de ses amis, et de sa sœur, qui par on ne sait quel moyens et quand elle les avait rejoint.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, rien…, répondit Jack avec un sourire en coin.

Pitch jaillit d'un seul coup du tas de neige, ses yeux n'étaient plus que haine et envie de meurtre.

-Jamais plus vous ne vous moquerez du croque-mit…, commença-t-il.

-Oh ! C'est bon ! On a compris que tu voulais nous tuer ! Le coupa Anna. Seulement…

La rousse tapota un rouleau à pâtisserie dans sa main.

- On n'a pas vraiment apprécié le fait que tu gâche la fête…

Tous les habitants étaient maintenant munis d'une arme improvisée, souvent des projectiles d'ailleurs, et abordaient le même sourire inquiétant.

Pitch se figea.

Les pierres, fruits, légumes partirent à toute vitesse dans sa direction accompagnés par quelques jets de glace, boomerangs, boule de sable ou de neiges et autres.

La victime tenta tant bien que mal de riposter mais à chaque fois, l'arrivé d'une tomate ou d'un melon le coupait dans son élan.

-ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla soudainement Pitch

Une onde de choc parti de son corps et repoussa les attaques des habitants qui reculèrent, intimidés. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait repris ses moyens, Pitch sourit d'un air victorieux.

-Hey ! Toi là ! L'interpella une voix.

Il se retourna.

Fée voletait à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui sous les yeux médusés des spectateurs.

-Ça, c'est pour mes fées !

Et elle envoya son poing dans la figure du croque-mitaine qui recula sous le coup. Fée secoua sa main avec une petite grimace de douleur.

-Retourne dans l'ombre Pitch ! lança Jack.

Son bâton crépita un instant avant que le jet ne s'en échappe et ne foudroie froidement Pitch qui disparut on ne sait où.

Des exclamations de joie retentirent partout sur la place sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Les habitants s'approchèrent sans crainte des gardiens à l'apparence pourtant peu commune et se mirent à les féliciter. Anna recevait aussi beaucoup de remerciement et de commentaires admiratifs sur son courage alors qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs. La rousse chercha Elsa du regard et fronça les sourcils en la voyant s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible dans le clocher qui était en partit détruit par le combat. Anna se fraya un chemin vers l'entrée du bâtiment tout en ayant on ne plus combien de fois serré la main à quelqu'un.

-Elsa ? Appela-t-elle.

Elle la vit qui regardait par une fenêtre au premier étage, les yeux tristes.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

La blonde se tourna vers elle et soupira.

-Ils connaissent mon secret, ils vont avoir peur de moi à présent…

Anna fronça les sourcils. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers sa sœur et lui prit sa main dégantée. Elsa sursauta de surprise et tenta de retirer sa main mais Anna la tenait fermement et au plus grand étonnement de la blonde, il ne se passa rien.

-Tu vois que tu contrôle parfaitement ton don maintenant ! lui dit la rousse.

Elle l'entraina ensuite dehors malgré les protestations de l'ainé.

-Votre attention s'il vous plait ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent instantanément vers elle.

-Voici ma sœur, la princesse Elsa d'Arendelle !

-Tu es folle ou quoi ?! S'exclama la blonde de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait qu'elle qui entende.

-T'inquiète ! répondit Anna.

La blonde leva lentement les yeux vers le public avec angoisse. Tout était silencieux, puis petit à petit, des applaudissements se firent entendre jusqu'à ce que tout le monde frappe dans ses mains. Le bruit était incroyablement fort mais étonnamment doux à l'oreille de la jeune femme blonde qu sourit d'abord timidement puis franchement.

Tout était parfait quand tout à coup, une lame noire comme la nuit transperça Elsa de part en part au veau du ventre. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux devant la blonde qui cracha du sang qui vint maculer le sol couvert de poussière noire.

-Quel dommage ! dit Pitch d'une voix rempli de joie. Vous aviez presque réussit à me tuer !

-Enfoiré ! hurla Jack à la vue d'Elsa qui tomba à genoux sur le sol tandis que la lame se retirait de son corps.

L'esprit de l'hiver se rua sur son ennemi mais s'arrêta net en voyant la lame noire à un fil de la gorge d'Anna. Pitch la tenait par les cheveux et la jeune femme grimaçait tandis qu'une larme de douleur coulait sur sa joue. Non pas à cause de douleur physique, mais émotionnel, la rousse ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps de sa sœur qui gisait abandonné sur le sol.

Tous fixaient avec stupeur la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire, tout était allé si vite. Pitch les avait pris par surprise.

Elsa sentit la lame passer à travers son corps. La douleur ne tarda pas à se manifester telle une bombe dans son organisme. La jeune femme tomba à genoux et cracha du sang. Elle entendit à peine Jack hurlé qu'elle se retrouvait à terre. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir, c'était une torture. Comme si un millier d'aiguilles transperçaient chaque muscle sans jamais s'arrêter. Mais le pire était le ventre, ses muscles la faisaient peut être souffrir mais son ventre la torturait comme elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

La jeune femme se demanda si elle allait mourir. A cette pensé, le visage de tout ceux qu'elle avait côtoyée ces dernières semaine lui revinrent en mémoire. Le dernier visage qui lui apparut fut celui de Pitch, mais ce n'était pas une simple image, la jeune femme avait légèrement ouvert les yeux et elle le voyait. Lui et sa sœur. Sa sœur et lui. Elle croisa pendant une fraction de seconde le regard de la rousse et put y lire toute sa peur, sa douleur et sa peine. Pitch lui tournait le dos et la masquait à la foule qui restait tétanisée par la peur. Alors la blonde rassembla ses forces, des forces si infimes que les rassembler lui sembla prendre une éternité. Mais elle y parvint et sans que personne d'autre que sa sœur ne la voit, elle se releva, lentement mais sûrement.

Elle s'entendit répondre à Pitch mais ne saisit pas le sens de ses propres paroles. Puis elle lança sa main tremblante en avant et le toucha, pour son plus grand dégout mais aussi pour sa plus grande joie.

Pitch les contemplait de haut avec joie. Il voyait leurs visages tétanisé, apeurés, désespérés, désemparés, en colère.

Jack le regarda avec haine, tout comme les gardiens.

-Alors cher gardiens, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'échouer ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Ne cri pas victoire trop tôt ! Déclara une voix dans son dos.

Il sentit quelque chose le toucher.

Jack écarquilla les yeux en entrevoyant Elsa à moitié debout, une main plaqué sur sa blessure et l'autre posée sur Pitch, une lueur de triomphe dans son regard qui se durcit tout à coup. Et soudainement la glace recouvrit le corps du croque-mitaine. Tout aussi lentement qu'Elsa s'était relevée mais elle progressait impitoyablement malgré les efforts de Pitch pour s'en débarrasser.

Il gesticulait dans tous les sens, ayant relâché Anna, mais la glace se fraya un chemin. Il finit au milieu de la place en hurlant comme un possédé jusqu'à ce que la glace ne le recouvre entièrement et ne l'emprisonne à jamais.

-C'est fini ? demanda Nord hésitant.

Elsa s'effondra soudainement et Jack se précipita pour la rattraper avec délicatesse avant qu'elle ne heurt le sol. Anna s'agenouilla aussitôt aux côtés de sa sœur.

-Elsa ! Elsa ! Répéta l'esprit de l'hiver.

La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux puis plongea son regard dans celui de Jack.

-Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! dit-il la voix brisée et les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

La blonde esquissa un sourire.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer…, murmura-t-elle. Il faut noter ce moment historique…

-C'est pas le temps de découvrir ton sens de l'humour !

-C'est étrange tout ce qu'on peut faire quand on a des personnes à protéger…

-Ne parle pas !

-Même si parfois on croit faire les bon choix pour les mettre à l'abri, continua-t-elle en ignorant la remarque de l'esprit.

Elsa regardait Anna en disant cela.

-Anna, je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait pendant tout ce temps…

-Ne parle pas comme si tu allais mourir Elsa ! répondit la rousse des larmes plein les yeux.

-Tu vas guérir ! Intervint Jack en appuyant sur la blessure pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

Elsa sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et elle expira tout aussi faiblement.

-Non…, murmura Jack.

Il la secoua d'une main par les épaules.

-Non ! répéta-t-il plus fort.

L'esprit de l'hiver sentit la colère monter en lui.

-T'as pas le droit de partir maintenant…, dit-il entre ses dents.

Tout en murmurant ces paroles, il avait les mains plaquées sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Une vive lumière bleutée jaillit soudain des mains de Jack qui écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Des étincelles de glace, de neige et de flocons virevoltaient partout sur Elsa en se concentrant particulièrement sur sa blessure la plus grave. La magie opéra pendant une brève minute puis s'éteignit tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu, laissant apparaître une peau lisse et parfaitement blanche avec pour seul accros une cicatrice en forme d'étoile.

Elsa sembla tout à coup bouger, presque imperceptiblement.

-Elsa ? firent Jack et Anna en même temps et avec espoir.

La blonde battit soudain des paupières et ouvrit lentement les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière du soleil.

-Elsa ! s'écria Anna en se jetant au cou de sa sœur.

-Anna ? fit la blonde surprise par ce qui se passait.

Jack s'avança légèrement et Anna s'écarta pour lui laisser la place bien qu'elle ne lâcha pas la main de l'ainé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe là au juste ? Tout va bien ? demanda Elsa.

-Tout va merveille… Tout est fini, c'est enfin terminé.

Il la serra délicatement dans ses bras et la blonde lui rendit son étreinte. Puis ils tournèrent la tête de concert et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

7


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Un an plus tard._

Le soleil laissait ses rayons réchauffer la terre glacée par le passage de la nuit. L'horizon venait à peine de s'illuminer quelques heures plus tôt mais le marché du matin s'activait comme à chaque début de semaine, les commerçants criant par-dessus le brouhaha qui régnait pour attirer les mères de famille qui venaient faire leurs courses. Quelques femmes avaient réussi à tirer leur mari hors du lit, ce qui était difficile vu que la fête annuelle d'Arendelle s'était achevée hier, très tard dans la nuit. Une semaine complète de festivités sans aucun incident à déplorer, si ce n'était l'effondrement de plusieurs stands, la casse d'une vitrine par des jeunes qui avaient un peu trop bu, ou encore la presque noyade dans le lac d'un des habitants qui s'était pris pour un poisson et avait oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer sous l'eau. Il avait heureusement été repêché à temps et les évènements de l'année dernière avaient été oubliés par cette fantastique semaine de joie et de bonheur.

Jack Frost observait la ville du haut du clocher reconstruit des mois plus tôt, destruction dû au passage quelque peu désastreux du croque-mitaine vaincu par la reine Elsa. L'esprit repensa à son couronnement, elle avait été si nerveuse ! Mais tout s'était bien passé et elle gouvernait maintenant depuis dix bon mois durant lesquels le royaume avait connu une forte activité de tourisme. Tous étaient venus voir la reine aux pouvoirs magiques froids comme la glace mais aussi pour rencontrer l'esprit de l'hiver qui s'était fait une joie de les tourmentés un peu. Acte quelque peu regretté vu l'engueulade qu'il s'était pris par Elsa qui n'avait pas hésité. Mais l'esprit avait une arme secrète qui lui avait permis de se sortir de cette situation sans trop de problème. Jack adorait la taquiné et la voir rougir en moins de trois secondes, elle en perdait tous ses moyens pendant une dizaine de seconde durant lesquelles il pouvait se réconcilier avec elle.

L'esprit fit un petit signe de la main aux habitants qui le saluèrent avec enthousiasme. Ça lui faisait encore tout drôle que les gens le voit, remarque, après cent ans de solitude c'était un soulagement. Son regard dériva pour se poser sur le palais, il sourit encore plus à sa vue. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas vus Elsa à cause d'un soi-disant réchauffement climatique dans l'est du globe, en réalité il avait juste oublié d'y faire un tour et avait sauté tout un pays où il aurait normalement dû faire tomber la neige il y a un mois.

Jack s'envola avec impatience vers le château et y arriva en même pas dix secondes. Il atterrit dans la cour et salua les domestiques tout en pénétrant dans l'édifice. Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il cherchait Elsa, il tomba sur sa sœur.

-Oh, salut Jack ! fit-elle en le voyant.

-Salut ! Tu n'es pas avec Kristoff ?

-Je vais justement le rejoindre ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Bonne chance ! lança-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien…, dit l'esprit avec un sourire en coin.

Anna rougit légèrement.

-Je…ça ne fait que deux mois que nous nous connaissons ! Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses !

-Déjà deux mois ?! Avec Elsa on est allé beaucoup plus vite ! En un mois et demi on était marié !

-Tu l'es toujours je te rappelle.

-Je sais, je ne l'oublierais jamais, c'est la meilleur chose que j'ai fait de toute ma vie.

-Arrête de parler comme un vieux !

-C'est pourtant ce que je suis ! Un vieux bonhomme centenaire !

-Cependant immortel, capricieux, qui a la mentalité d'un gamin de dix ans, mais qui a aussi un très grand cœur !

-Tu va me faire rougir !

Anna sourit et Jack fit de même.

- Tu ne sais pas où es Elsa ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

-Dans la serre ! lui cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

L'esprit partit à grande enjambé et en quelques minutes, il se retrouvait à contempler sa femme dans le jardin du château. Il eut un sourire attendrit lorsqu'il vit le couffin posé sur la table et le petit corps dans les bras de la blonde. Il s'approcha et elle leva la tête en l'entendant arriver, elle lui sourit.

Jack se pencha sur les bébés qui étaient aux côtés de leur mère.

-Ils sont magnifique…

-Ils vont finir par le savoir à force que tu le répète dès que tu les vois ! répondit la reine en s'esclaffant.

-Mais c'est vrai !

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard amoureux puis leurs yeux se posèrent ensembles sur leurs deux enfants, des jumeaux.

-Bonjour, Luna et Allen, ma magnifique fille et mon incroyable fils ! dit Jack en les embrassant chacun sur le front.

Puis il alla trouver les lèvres d'Elsa et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Allen éternua soudain et un petit nuage de neige se forma devant son nez sous les yeux de ses parents médusés. Luna rit en voyant la tête de son frère couvert de poudre blanche, beaucoup moins quand la même chose lui arriva.

Jack et Elsa se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire, attendrit et joyeux de l'héritage de leurs enfants.

Fin

2


End file.
